A collection of Miley au's
by MYcakes
Summary: Lucas shrugs, he has a soft spot for the crazy tiny blond. "It is known that the Skywalkers are dramatic and emotional." monster high au. Alpha omega au. 100 au. jedi au. santa claus au. fairy au
1. monster high

A/N: the school is a mashup of monster high and rosario vampire because...monster high is for innocent hearts. Charlie is pretty cute and I don't understand how Riley prefers Lucas more? Like the guy taught someone to roller-skate for you. why are there so many unhappy/death Rilaya fics?

* * *

"How do I get there dad?"

"Depends. Today I think you should go to class, head down, and follow the grey road," Cory Matthew suggested.

Riley for a moment hoped that her dad was joking like, follow the yellow brick road, kind of joke except he turned abandoning his daughter to get his mail at the office.

"Okay then..." Riley accepted that her dad was going to be no help and went to class.

"Maybe he was kidding about transferring me to monster high too," Riley murmured, hope rising her spirits.

She sat down on her desk, five minutes before class was about to start, and relaxed. There was a peculiar sound of a machine whirling, and the tile beneath her pulled back, causing Riley and her chair to disappear. The students only heard a brief scream before the tile was back in place, and there was no evidence of Riley being there. Riley slid down a dark as night tunnel, screaming as hard as her lungs could allow, and flailing. The ride ended by Riley being spat out through a tomb.

"Owie," Riley said, body sprawled on the dead ground. "What happened," she brushed the dirt off of her as she got up and looked around. She was outside, standing on a graveyard, surrounded by creepy dead woods, and a few yards away was a giant looming purple castle. She immediately fell in love with the castle in all its purple glory. "Huh, I should take my dad more seriously."

Riley grabbed her bag and left the graveyard following a group of skeleton students to the main entrance. To her relief Lucas and Zay were already there, chilling by the stairs.

"Guys! Thank God I found you!" Her voice colored with relief at not having to face the music alone.

"Hey there girl! We were just getting worried that you got lost or fainted on the way. We were about to use the find my I-" Zay got elbowed in the gut by Lucas and he doubled over, focusing on getting breathing than speaking.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Ignore him," Lucas waved her question off like swatting a fly. "Dude stop. You're a vampire; you don't need to breath remember."

"Oh right," Zay straightend up relieved, he might get a bruise because Lucas didn't hit gently.

"Don't mind Zay or the other students for that matter. They're just not used to...well you know," Lucas glared at the eyes swiveling at them.

Riley tried to take his words to heart but it wasn't easy to ignore the whispers like, "check it out, normies," or "clay figure with some patches of fur," and, "odd bunch." Riley wanted to clasp her hands together, give up, tell her dad she wanted to go home, and never come her again. But she was against segregation, and couldn't very well back down now. The government was taking baby steps, experimenting with people like her and Lucas. Riley could barely qualify as a werewolf only because somebody down the family line of her dad was one, and Lucas was a demigod. There were two reasons why Lucas was going to monster high and not the one for royals and that's because the monster population finds Zeus to be the biggest slime ball, and because Lucas didn't want Riley to face monster high on her own.

Zay was the rarest anomaly in vampire history; unlike the rest of his kind he'll keep aging. Riley and Lucas had met him in elementary, he had been adopted so it was a surprise when his fangs grew out. In middle school Lucas and Riley had gone to the same middle school, but Zay had gone homeschool. It made Riley happy to know she wouldn't be separated from her childhood friends.

"Banos ambassadors! A costar la mundo!" Ray cried enthusiastically.

Zay frowned, "I don't know much Spanish, but I'm sure you said restrooms."

"Basically I said lets go," Riley clarified. She started to walk when Lucas's hand clamped down on her shoulder, and he had a serious face on.

"Don't stare at anyone, don't get too close, keep your head down, try not to piss anyone off by being too Riley," he warned her.

"But I'm Riley. I can't tamp down the Riley-ness," she retorted.

"True," Zay agreed, "and nobody excels more at being Riley than Riley."

"Guys," Lucas huffed, hand rubbing the tension gathering on his face, "please. First day in a bizarre world. We're literally fresh meat here."

"Ew," Zay said, nose scrunching up. He didn't like his meat alive, moving, or too rare.

"Come on Lucas. I'm sure the students of monster high will welcome us with open arms," Riley chirped.

From above rained severed arms, one bonked Riley on the head and dropped in front of her. All three friends screamed and jumped away at the landing zone for green, rotted arms. The students around them laughed hysterically at the three normies horrified and bewildered faces.

"What the-" Lucas got cut off by laughing from above.

They all looked up to see a few faces on the bell tower. The ones in the tower ducked from view, but Riley caught a glimpse of dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Jerks. Makes me want to grab one of these and slap them with it," Zay kicked one of the arms lying on the floor.

A zombie scampered forward, kicked Zay's ankle, and bent to pick up its arms.

"Sorry," Riley said nervously, hoping it wasn't going to lunge for Zay's brain, but the zombie grunted and limped away. She stared at it in awe, she's never seen a real zombie before.

"Good start so far," Lucas didn't hold back the sarcasm.

"Let's just head inside before our class starts," Riley looked at her ladybug watch. "Our classes that start in ten minutes." They all ran inside and got lost after four minutes. Currently they were walking circles in the schools dungeons.

"Why am I not surprised that the school would have a dungeon," Zay's voice echoed through the cavern.

"We took the stairs going up!" Lucas yelled.

"Maybe this is the attic?" Zay offered an explanation.

"This place is too open, and rocky to be an attic, Zay," Riley explained.

"How do they have the money to have a dungeon, but our middle school didn't have working toilets?" Lucas pointed out and the gang shrugged.

"This place here is the catacombs actually," a person appeared from the shadows. She had interesting red hair, rocker style clothing that matched perfectly with her hair, and cool dice earrings.

Zay screamed, " Oh crap! We can't be at the part where we get murdered already. Take the white guy, let him get killed first for a change."

"Hey!" Lucas said offended.

"Ignore them," Riley inched closer. "Hi I'm Riley and we're lost."

"I got that from the dungeon's comment. See any bars and chains anywhere? Operetta by the way. Pleasure to help new faces," Operetta smile was very friendly.

"Sorry about calling this area a dungeon," Zay was probably the only vampire in existence that could blush."Anything underground is categorized as a dungeon in my brain," Zay peered down, "has anybody fallen and gone splat from these height?" Zay asked.

"Don't know, this is only my second year. I don't think the janitor's go all the way down here anyway's," she added. The normies drew away from the edges. "Class started half an hour ago. Need help getting to class?"

"Yes!" Riley begged.

Operetta took them to a dirt wall, hands searching until she activated the sliding button and an elevator appeared. Lucas took out his map from his pocket, looking it over three times, "huh, that wasn't on the map." Zay snatched it away.

"You are no longer map holder," Zay informed Lucas and Riley had to agree.

"You're an odd bunch," Operetta giggled.

The three amigos flinched and Operetta regretted her wording, "not in a bad way I mean. Your dynamic is interesting."

"You don't care that we're too human?" Lucas drawled, studying her facial expression.

"Do you care I wear music notes?" She countered, and the group shook their heads. "Then I don't care about what or who you are. This is monster high. We're all different and accept each other's uniqueness."

"So the schools board preaches. I don't have higher hopes for this place than I had for my old middle school, and we just got pranked on earlier," Lucas grunted.

Operetta crossed her arms and fumed, "we can all agree that every school has its trouble makers and such."

" Lucas doesn't like bullies, but we do have high hopes for monster high," Riley stepped in and Operetta cracked a sunny smile.

"I'm sure the school won't disappoint. Most of my friends are really cool and the students here are amazing and open. Don't let what happen earlier discredit the school."

"It won't," Zay grinned, but his eyes kept shyly jumping from Operetta's face to the floor, ceiling and anywhere in view; Riley and Lucas smiled knowingly.

"I'll take you to class."

"Oh no, I'm sure you need to be getting back," Riley dismissed her but Operetta gagged.

"There's the most boring lecture going on there. Rather miss it to be honest. Let's go," Operetta said, stepping.

The friends shrugged and followed. Lucas class was the nearest one, engineering class.

"Don't look so down Lucas, doesn't the male species like fixing stuff," Riley pushed him so he could enter but he didn't budge.

"I got a feeling that this isn't just going to be a read of the book kind of class," Lucas sighed, saluted them and walked in.

"What's your class?" Operetta asked Riley.

Riley pulled out her schedule and handed it to Operetta, "ohhh interesting. Mad science."

"...your right that sounds interesting," Riley wondered if it was too late to stay in the catacombs. She didn't like when things blew up on her face, figuratively or literally.

After a dozen more turns, shortcut lockers, sliding stairs, and flipping walls, they made it Riley's class. Monster high was bigger than it seemed and it the halls smelled like a battle between mops, fire, and perfume. Riley guessed that the students of monster high didn't like their natural smells and coated it with human perfume. It bothered her nose almost as much as Zay's deodorant did, and times like these she was glad she didn't have a wolf's nose.

"Here we are. I'm sure the professor wont mind you be more than half an hour late. If anything tell them I was helped you find this class. He trusts me," Operetta promised.

Zay quirked an eyebrow at her, " weren't you skipping too?"

"Shush honey. Good luck Riley."

Riley gulped, feeling apprehensive, the door swinging open without her permission or touch; was it a sensor door or a haunted one? She shuffled inside to be greeted with a hundred eyes following her. Seriously, one blue tinged student had a hundred eyes all over his body. The Victorian dressed teacher stopped speaking to eye her distastefully.

"Uh hi!" Riley waved, fidgeting in place, "I, uh, got really lost."

"Your part of the 'human's are friend's not food' program?" He asked, examining her.

"Yes," Riley wondered which administrator was the Disney fan that came up with the name.

"You are incredibly late. I'll show mercy today but don't be late again," he flicked to the only empty seat in the front second row. Riley almost missed it because a giant green globe was in front of the seat. She sat down feeling the stare's and sniff's from the student's around her.

"Hey want me to show you the notes since," the boy next to her whispered, gesturing at the green globe.

"That would be helpful."

"I'm Farkle," his white wings flapped excitedly. Riley wondered what kind of monster he was. She didn't have a keen nose and couldn't use it to identify him. She tried to ask her Omega, but the creature stayed mute, and payed more attention to the creatures nearest to her that had claws and were bigger. She sensed no danger from Farkle so she relaxed. He had Einstein's face on his shirt and blue highlights on his dark brown hair.

"Riley Matthew," she perked up in the prospect of making a friend. "Be honest Farkle, how much danger am I of being blown up in this class?"

"There's a high rate of injury in this class, but we have a killer nurse near here."

Riley gulped, "killer as in good or actual killer."

The teacher shushed them before Farkle could respond. The teacher handed the syllabus, and they were given their first task that involved a seed, chemical's and other science tool's. Riley despaired and looked at Farkle for help but he was almost jumping in his seat looking extremely happy.

"Identify your seed, use the correct formula to make it grow. Do it wrong and you'll go boom," the teacher instructed.

Riley frowned, "I don't want to go boom." She looked at her stuff again and then back at Farkle. He caught her helpless look this time and slowly did his work so Riley could copy. She finished five minutes before the bell rang and the teacher dismissed them.

"Thank you Farkle," Riley sighed tiredly and she was only done with her first class.

"No problem. Me and my girlfriend can help you if you want?"

"Farkle you have a girlfriend! Farkle you dog!" A werewolf by the locker growled at her. "Uh sorry. Just a saying, didn't mean any offense."

"What's your next class?" Farkle guided her away from the growling creature.

"Dead languages."

"Oh an easy class."

"What's easy about learning a dead language?"

Farkle looked at with eyes full of pity, "poor mortal brains. So limited in space, attention and detail." Riley couldn't very well deny it. "Let me take you there before you're late again."

The class consisted of mostly older students who were probably alive during the roman empire so no doubt knew how to speak multiple dead language's in their sleep. The desks in the back and middle row were already taken so Riley went to the 2nd row. She hesitated on sitting down when she noticed who was in front of her. The girl in front of her wore a honey brown leather jacket and had familiar blond hair to the girl from earlier that pranked Riley and her friends.

The girl must've sensed Riley's stare because she whipped back to glare at her, with a cold smirk on her face.

"Have something to say?" The girl asked casually, her blue eyes as cold and hard as a glaicer.

"Uh, just, uh, you have pretty eyes," Riley stammered out and almost faced palmed. Her omega was completely tense, sensing the trouble that this girl could be and ready to lash out; Riley however, wanted to get away from this confrontation without any bruises or mental scars. She was sure she could get anyone to open up to her if she was nice, and being nice was in her nature.

The girl looked taken back at first, then checked Riley out from head to toe with more curiosity in her haunting eyes, she stood up and even though Riley was taller she knew that the other girl was more powerful, and outclassed her. The girl took one sniff and the sly smirk was on her face again like she was winning at whatever was happening right now. Riley smiled easily, but didn't crane her neck to exposure.

"That's all you're going to say? Compliment my eyes," amusement laced her words. Riley checked her out too.

"You have nice hair and I love how your clothes look on you...oh wait are you one of those people that don't like to have the obvious pointed out," Riley asked becoming more alarmed.

The girl's eyes milted some of it's harsh ice and she chuckled," I don't mind being complemented. Thanks dove, you have a sunny smile."

"Dove?" Riley asked but the bell rang and the professor rose from her desk.

"Welcome class! From this day on, no English allowed," she commanded and Riley died a little inside.

Riley's hand shot up "B-but I only know spanglish!"

The teacher shook her head and began writing on the board.

The girl in front turned to Riley with a twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes," Bienvenido al infierno, tesoro," she said kindly. Riley's brain couldn't translate it anything but welcome.

At last Riley was reunited with her friends during lunch in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was full of ghouls and some ghosts were floating in the air, eating lunch. Lucas had a thousand SpongeBob band aids on his hands, Zay was missing some hair, and Riley was holding back laughter.

"So...how has today gone so far?" She inquired.

"Ugh," they both grunted.

"There's this weird girl in my class called Smackle who wouldn't stop flirting with me. Who names their child Smackle, and in that same page what siren takes engineering," Lucas questioned?

"Lucas, girl's can like math," Riley reprimanded him.

"But a siren! I would have thought she wanted something more to do with water."

"Hey man, let's not assume," Zay poked his meat with his fork and it screamed at him. He pushed it away.

"Hey Zay, what do you think about Operetta?" Riley asked deviously.

"Uh-" Zay blushed, "uhm, I mean, uh she's okay. I mean she's uh interesting," he stammered, looking down.

"Look at you, lover boy! What have you been up to?" Lucas patted him on the back.

"Awww you like her!" Riley giggled.

"Whaaaaa- no," he scoffed, "I don't- that's crazy!" He denied lousily.

Riley scampered up, eyes wide, and alarmed from their table. Lucas smiled, reaching out to her, "Whoa there! Where's the fire? I thought we were going to hound Zay more."

"Oh no," Riley repeated over again when she saw the girl from her dead language class. She was with her posse of felines, reptiles, and other mean creatures, looking intimidating. "Oh no, she's getting closer. Hide me!" She ducked behind of Lucas and Zay.

"Who are you hiding from? Riley the day isn't even done yet and you've gotten on someone's bad side already," Zay whispered.

"The small blond girl?" Riley pointed from the space below Zay's armpit.

"You mean Maya? Is she bothering you?" Lucas asked squinting.

"Is she a leprec- oh nope. Scales and scary face. Not a leprechaun. Reptile?" Zay muttered.

"That's her name, Maya? Oh noooo, oh no! Lucas what do I do! She's pretty, scary, and cool. Lucas! Oh my God she's getting closer."

"Riley don't freak, just relax," Zay told her.

"No I will not relax! I humiliated myself in fro-in back of her in dead languages class. I can't show my face to her ever or I'll combust from embarrassment."

"Don't be so dramatic," Riley's response was to pinch Zay's arm.

Maya passed by them and Riley thought she was on the clear, when Maya turned her head and winked at her, then went to getting her lunch.

"She winked at me," Riley noticed a bit dazed at Maya's actions, her omega was also confused and interested at the change in behavior. "Oh no... I think I have a bad case of the queer," Riley whispered to herself.

"Riles your holding my shoulder too tight," Lucas said dragging her away from the inside of her head.

"Oh sorry," Riley let go and he massaged his shoulder.

"Awwww you like her. Does she complete you? Make you nervous? Does she make you feel like you're flying? Is she your puzzle piece, your-" Zay teased mercilessly.

"Okay Zay, she gets it," Lucas stopped him.

"Whhaaaa," Riley scoffed."I don't even...shut up Zay!"

"Wait, what!" Lucas frowned disapprovingly, " you like Maya? Riley, she's a bully! To be specific she's our bully. Don't let that face fool you. Look what she did to my hands," he said showing his band-aid hands.

"The shorty did that you! Riley your crush is a, throw severed arms at people because it'll be funny, kind of person!" Zay asked.

"You're right she's dangerous," Riley looked around for Maya.

"Hey," Lucas snapped his fingers next to her ears, "stop looking around with an eager gaze," he squeezed her arm. "Promise me you're gonna avoid her. She's nothing but trouble."

"I promise," she vowed. "Geez, relax Lucas. We can't even communicate in dead language class so I'm never going to be able to speak to her again."

"Good. Let's head out before we're late again," Lucas carried their ignored school lunches.

The hallways weren't populated, but there were some really large football players and wrestling team members blocking the space so they had to take longer routes. Lucas and Zay dropped Riley off in front of her class, they didn't trust her not to get killed by getting there herself.

"Later babe," Zay waved, then they took off.

Riley skipped into art class and bumped into Maya, she almost fell but Maya steadied her.

"Careful there princess. We need to start saying hello in a friendlier manner," Maya grinned.

"Maya!" Riley blushed. "How did you know my dream was to be a princess!"

"You give off a princessy vibe. How do you like your castle?" Maya crossed her arms.

"Not bad," Riley giggled, "could use some company. There's room for more than one princess in this joint," Riley smiled at her.

"Thanks dove, but I'm a dragon. My job is to prowl and make sure the princess stay's in the castle," Riley's eyes widened, her Omega bristled and crouched, Riley on the other hand let her mouth form into a o.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm a werewolf...well not really. I can't transform or anything, just distantly related. You know what would be even more cool! A werewolf princess riding a dragon. They would be the coolest team, going on adventures, and making new friends. Making the world theirs!"

"Figures you'll think like that," Maya snorted uncrossing her arms, tapping Riley on the nose and the action had her Omega snort too. The Omega sat back and observed Maya more relaxed now.

"Let's go sit," Riley said, grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her along. Maya wasn't sure how to respond to the physical contact or Riley's excited smile and let herself go with the flow.

"Do you watch game of thrones?" Maya asked and Riley gasped.

"No. My dad told me that it's violent and inappropriate."

"You're a daddy's girl," Maya noted.

"I'm a mommy's and daddy girl," Riley corrected.

"Okay, let me tell you about the wolf and dragon and their tragic end."

"I hate tragic endings. Can't it have a happy one Maya, please?"

Maya shook her head exasperatedly amused by Riley's antics, "sure, just this one time I'll tweak the story. So the story goes, the dragon saw the majestic and beautiful wolf, and he fought for her favor..." Maya began gesturing.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy, I want to see game of thrones," Riley announced.

"Why?" Topanga asked looking up from her laptop.

"Because I want to see the dragon fall in love with the wolf at first sight," Riley squealed, "and marry and have cute, strong, and wise dragon pup's," Riley finished whimsically.

Topanga and Cory glanced at each other, "You're going to regret this. Okay big girl, don't say we didn't warn you."

Riley was fine until Ned Stark got his head cut off, she swore she would never forget or watch the show again.

Her friends noticed her devastated face the next day.

"What's wrong Riley?" Lucas asked, his hand making comforting circles on her back.

"I wasn't expecting winter to start that way," was the only thing explanation.

"Hey did you know this school has a outside pool for mermaid?" Zay successfully got Riley off her depressed mood.

"What mermaids? Like Ariel?"

"So I heard or we can go look for some witches."

Riley scrunched her nose and they all shuddered, "ugh witches. To the mermaid!"

On the way there they saw Maya and her friends surrounding Farkle. The group looked mean, lean, and frightening, Farkle was a tiny sheep in the middle of it.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Lucas yelled, running over there.

"So much for keeping our heads low," Zay muttered to Riley who was jogging to Maya.

"Why don't you loser's go back to the bitch that birthed you," the cat one hissed at Riley, "that means you too bastard," at Lucas, "and the rejected Edward Cullen."

"Hey!" Zay was very much offended.

"Maya stop! This isn't right. What would the dreamy dragon prince say to your behavior," Riley chastised her, but also grasped Maya's hand within her own. The mean cat with orange hair hissed at Riley's familiarity with Maya and for a second, Riley's Omega took control and growled back, but Riley hid behind Maya, not releasing her hand.

"Alright guys we've had our fun. Why don't we go?" Maya tried to defuse the situation, and instinctively squeezed Riley's hand.

The orange haired one, who Riley guessed was the main leader, scoffed, "no way! I'm not done with this loser."

"It's okay Riley and-" Farkle looked at Lucas and Zay, "people I don't know. Toralei, Maya and these other beautiful ladies can do whatever they want with me," Farkle flirted and the posse gagged.

"Never mind these normies stink. We're out of here."

Maya tugged at their hands, and Riley blushed letting go. Maya smiled slyly and said to her, "see you later dove."

"I'll see you in class right?" Riley asked ecstatically.

Maya glanced at her leaving friends, "not sure," as if sensing the omegas disappointment, she hurried to remedy it, "maybe. I'll try to show up."

"Okay," Riley grinned.

"That was weird," Farkle said once the gang was gone. "I've never seen Maya act like that. I'm Farkle," he bowed dramatically to Lucas and Zay. "Thank you for the back up."

"No problem man, I mean manster. We were just heading to the pool. Maybe you could show us the way?" Zay whirled around to see if he could spot any pool but no such luck.

"Sure. I was just heading there to see my girlfriend," Farkle quipped.

"You have a girlfriend," Lucas said incredulously. "Everyone has or is getting in a relationship. At least I have you Riley."

"Always happy to be here for a friend," Riley assured him.

"Ouch," Farkle laughed. "To the pool!"

"To the pool!" Everyone cheered.

The pool was protected by a fence, and it was pretty deep from what they could tell. All types of sea monsters were chilling there.

"Darling!" the siren left the pool when she saw them approaching, but then spotted Lucas, "oh no it's you! Are you stalking me now!"

"Smackle! Smackle is your girlfriend!" Lucas glanced at the pair becoming increasingly horrified.

"I'm taken! Stop coming on too strong," Smackle stated, Zay snorted, Riley failed in suppressing her laughter, and Farkle chuckled.

"Now that we've all met I think this is going to be a great year for friendships."

Maya noticed something was off during dead language class when Riley wouldn't talk to her. They couldn't speak to each other anyway because Riley couldn't talk anything but spanglish and the teacher only permitted that because she had low expectations for Riley. Maya did expect eye contact and a smile, but Riley kept avoiding her eyes when she tried turned. At first that annoyed Maya and she didn't try to talk to Riley again after the bell rang and everyone escaped for lunch. The dragon caved in art class not liking being ignored.

"Here, I got you purple paint," she had seen last class that even if Riley was a crappy artist she loved painting purple cats.

"You did! Yay! Thank you Maya," Riley smile quickly morphed into a frown."No, wait, I'm mad at you and I won't be swayed by purple paint."

Maya rolled her now slit eyes "Will you tell me why you're upset?"

"You were bullying Farkle!" Riley crossed her arms. " Farkle is nice and doesn't deserve it. A flower like you shouldn't do it."

"Look at the princess already telling me what to- wait did you just call me a flower?" Maya asked confused. " What kind of insult is that. You suck at giving nick names normie."

Riley's omega huffed and Riley copied it, "its not an insult, you do remind me of a flower. And I'm just telling you what your suppressed conscious is telling you."

Maya blushed, eyes turning back to normal, "Whatever weirdo. Come on," Maya grabbed Riley's hand and made Riley sit next to her. Her Omega snorted amusedly and Riley briefly wondered why her wolf was more active these days.

"Why didn't you tell me they kill Sansa's wolf!" Riley asked wide eyed. "I cried."

"I didn't tell you to go see it. Besides if I had known you'd cry I wouldn't have told you."

"I was promised romance and adventure!"

"Welcome to the real world preciosa."  
"There you go again Maya. English please."

"You need to hear it a lot if you're ever going to learn."

"Guess we're going to be talking for years then,"

"Sounds good," Maya smiled at happy brunette. "Believe it or not, I'm actually very patient when I want to be."

The way to school the next day Riley got sucked in through her human's school trash chute and exited at monster high's fountain. She coughed out water, wiped her face and blinked owlishly. Her bag had slipped from her grasp and laded safely, if slightly wet, outside of the fountain. Riley had never been to this area of the school and was lost.

A person in a radiation protection suit sat on a bench next to the fountain, reading a book.

"Hi," Riley trudged out of the fountain and held her hand to the ghoul. The ghoul got up to leave. "I'm sorry, you don't have to leave. The school is just really big and I was w-" the ghoul ignored her walking away, "-ondering if you could tell me where I am. My map was in my pocket and no wet. Wait," Riley tried grab their elbow but that freaked the ghoul out.

"You might want to back up their soggy pup," Maya's voice came from a tree.

"Maya!" Riley shouted. The glowing ghoul took advantage of Riley's distraction to make a run for it.

"That was Son, son of suns. The suit is too keep radiation from slinking off and he's shy. Doesn't really like people or anything that breathes," Maya jumped of the tree's limbs to land next to Riley. "Vuala," arms raised with flourish and Riley applauded.

"He's an actual star! Do you think he knows Pluto?" Riley was a step closer to kissing her favorite planet.

Maya snorted at the weird girl. "Couldn't you smell the hydrogen and exploding heat? Man, your sense of smell really sucks for a werewolf. Even humans can smell heat," Maya chuckled at Riley's pouting lips.

"My great something were werewolves not me. I have to be really close to someone to identify them properly," Riley demonstrated by getting in Maya's space and her bumped her nose to Maya's neck. The shock of Riley's brashness kept Maya still while Riley inhaled deeply. She was taken back by the powerful scent and was astonished she hadn't been able to smell Maya before.

"Wow you smell like scary good," Riley stepped back, rubbing her nose to rid of Maya's scent but it pervaded. Maya smiled at the girl who didn't understand how personal space worked.

"So like I smell scary or I smell really good?" Maya grinned, fangs peaking out. She dared to get closer and release more of her aroma.

Riley closed her eyes. Now that she had tasted Maya, she could easily pick it out as it surpassed every other smell in it's thickness. Riley could pick it out as easily as she could identify her parents, brother, Lucas and Zay.

"Both," Riley edged closer, eyes remaining closed so she could focus on her sense of smell. Her Omega verbally purred at Maya's strong pheromones and Maya smiled smugly at Riley's omega reaction to her smell.

"You smell fierce and like home, like safety," Riley struggled to explain. The Omega took control and leaned closer, until Riley's nose brushed the shell of Maya's ear. The young dragon blushed at the pleasure in the touch since dragon ears were sensitive.

"Riley!" Maya breathed out feeling something switch in her brain.

"Huh, what?" Riley recoiled, blinking out of her trance; her Omega satisfied, resided to the back of Riley's head.

"You okay their honey?" Maya said with her usual confidence but the red hadn't completely faded from her cheeks.

"Uhm, yeah, what were we doing?" Riley asked feeling drugged.

"We were going to get you a towel," Maya grabbed Riley by the hand and led her to the gym.

"Some of our classes got changed. We all have history for last," Lucas inspected their schedules. The team was in the library, where It was quiet. No matter human or monster, libraries were unappreciated and abandoned by the general populace.

"Why would they do that?" Riley highlighted her knew classes. She had been taken out from dance and debate to culinary and history.

"Someone probably took pity on the poor muggles and decided to let them have one class together," Zay fiddled with his pencil.

"That's good. We haven't been together in a class since elementary. Thing's just might be looking up for us guys," Lucas bite his lips. An avalanche of books hit them.

"Ahhh! Why do you two always make things happen! I knew books had it out for me!" Zay cried.

"What the-" but Lucas heard laughter and snickering.

"Feeling any smarter now that you're in a real school normies?" Toralei sniggered. Maya was there but she didn't look happy.

Lucas fumed, got up to chase them, but Riley grabbed his arm, he glared at them. Riley whispered into his ear, "Lucas don't hurt them. Violence will only make things worse," Riley reminded him, and didn't see Maya eye her and Lucas with confusion.

"Aren't you needed somewhere else mother Teresa? Let the little demigod come over here, I'll rip him up good," Toralei hissed. Lucas pushed Riley out of the way and stomped to Toralei. To her credit Toralei didn't flinch, smirk never faltering. Riley looked at Maya helplessly. Maya shook her head, Riley pouted, Maya gave in. She stepped between the duelist, hands pushing them back.

"Toralei we can't cause trouble in detention," Maya warned her. The cat huffed, backing down, the demigod was tense, shoulder stiff, hands clenched. "This is a battle you don't have to fight. Don't. Fight," she glared at Lucas. It didn't look like he was going to back down, they glared at each, wanting the other to cave until Maya's pained yelp broke the tension.

"Shit!" Maya pulled the arrow from her side.

"Maya!" Riley rushed to her side.

"Double shit! Cupid!" Maya yelled, a librarian shushed her.

"Did anybody get hit by a stray arrow?" Cupid fluttered in through the large open window.

"Yeah, she did," Lucas pointed at Maya, "wait," he frowned. "She was staring at me when she got hit. Cupid?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Maya rubbed her chest, "how long are these eww's going to last?"

"Uhmmm, affect's may vary from person to person," Cupid shrugged and peered at Maya, "Dragon's are pretty resistant to this kind of magic. So maybe in two days? Please don't hurt me! Although...it seems like it's being counte-"

"Nice man!" Zay gave him a side hug, "You got yourself a bad chick."

"Don't call me a chick," Maya growled and Zay cowered behind Lucas. "I feel sick."

"Do you need to go to the nurse Maya?" Riley asked, Maya seemed to get greener the closer Riley got.

"I think Maya should just stay near the cowboy so she doesn't have any bad side effects to being separated like going crazy. I'll go tell the principle," Cupid glanced at Riley with curiosity in her eyes, she ran when she saw the snarl forming in Maya's mouth.

"I need to stay with Mr. chivalry! This just keeps getting worse," Maya whined.

"Don't worry Maya. Lucas is really great, I'm sure you'll have a good time with him," Riley squeezed Maya's hand, Maya suppressed the urge to gag.

"Don't worry man. Some girl's just act mean when they like you," Zay assured a despairing Lucas.

"I don't even know him, and I really won't like him by the end of the day," Maya spat out venomously.

"Dammit! He's nice, has a nice dopey face, a bright smile, and good figure," Maya admitted in history class to Riley. " Ugh, kill me."

"I knew you'd like him," Riley grinned.

"It's the poison in my veins speaking." Maya frowned," he sounds familiar. Sunny personality, pretty, smart, trusting, and eyes that only see the good in people. Yeah," Maya nodded, looking at Riley, "sound's really familiar."

"Lucas is a one of a kind," Riley grinned.

"Riley!" Lucas said getting her attention. " Look what I made earlier with the paint Maya gave-"

"Forced! I was literally compelled to give it to you," Maya corrected him through gritted teeth, eyes slit and narrow.

"I didn't make a cat, but I did mix a bunch of paint-"

"Thanks for wasting my money," Maya interrupted him again.

"-on the canvas until I got a big blot of purple," Lucas showed his painting off.

"Ohhhhh purple," Riley's hand strayed away from Maya's arm to grab Lucas's painting.

"Man, you two are so similar, like almost mirror images or something," Zay commented.

"Hah, yeah, or something," Maya grumbled with a mean smile on her face.

Farkle smiled at Maya's behavior, "you okay Maya?"

Maya growled at him, Riley placed her hand back on Maya and gave her a disappointed look. Maya sighed, but answered Farkle, " A bit nauseous and irritated."

"You should go to the nurse Maya, me and Lucas will go with you, right Lucas," Riley shot him a look.

He rose his hands in defense, "whatever you say dear," Maya shifted In her seat.

"Maya?"

"I'm just dizzy honey. It'll pass," Maya put her hand over Riley's and used her thumb to rub the skin, effectively ending the conversation.

Once class was over Riley grabbed Maya's outstretched hand. She took out her pen and scribbled on Maya's hand.

"Uhm, dove? What are you doing?" Maya didn't stop her.

"Lucas will be at my house later. You come too."

"Why would Lucas be in your house?" Maya's unoccupied hand twitched.

Riley face wrinkled, "take it easy Maya. I've known him and Zay since we were toddlers. They're like my unofficial brothers and I just want you to be okay."

"No, that's not what I mea-" Maya tried to focus on her real thoughts. "Sorry. I'm just confused and irritated. Stupid Cupid."

"She look's nice. I wonder if she could help me find love."

Maya snorted, "I'm sure you'll find it easily; the world will just give it to you and what makes you think I'll go to your house."

"You'll come to my house," Riley said in a voice that had no room for contradictions.

Maya was careful in not getting paint on the hand with Riley's information. What kind of person gave a monster their address? A Riley apparently. Even though they barely knew each other she liked the girl. Riley was just so open, hopeful and happy. She looked at everything like it was good, she looked at Maya liked she was good and Maya liked it. She was starting to grow on Maya. Also Lucas was at Riley's apartment and Maya really did feel like throwing up. If she was going to throw up, she'd prefer it to be on Lucas's shirt, it was his fault she got shot anyway.

"Where are you going," said a manster with flaming blue hair.

"To go see my girl," Maya frowned at the wording, "and her...boy? Whatever."

"Why?'

"She's waiting for me. Can't make a lady wait too long or they'll get pissed. But knowing Riley she'll just be happy I showed up. See ya!"

"Hello?" Maya's voice buzzed.

"It's Maya!"Riley shot up from her place on the dining table and buzzed her in.

"It's so nice to see you making friends Riley," Topanaga told her.

"Actually It's more like acquaintance. Poisonous friend at best," Lucas grumbled.

"What your mother said Riley," Cory added, "you'll be good for her. Remember, people change people."

"Is she going to eat us?" Auggie questioned.

"No, Auggie. She's a good dragon...mostly," Riley frowned. What did Maya eat?

"Oh boy," Auggie said worried.

Riley's Omega took a tentative whiff of the air and inwardly smirked, "Maya's here!" Riley announced.

"What? No she-" Lucas shut up when he heard knocking at the door. "Did your nose get an upgrade?" He scrutinized her.

Riley ignored him, rushing to the door, and swinging it open to see a pink flesh, smiling Maya.

Maya's ocean colored scales were gone, replaced with soft skin, her teeth pearly, but the same cunning smile.

"Peaches!" Riley put her hands all over Maya's face to feel her skin. Yup, smooth and flawless.

"Please look but don't touch the artwork," Maya huffed when Riley went in for a hug. It was a good hug, a hug that demanded for retaliation. "Hi there dove," Maya said, letting go first. "Don't be alarmed. Just used some basic magic to hide my scales."

Riley pulled Maya to the kitchen. Maya looked simultaneously happy and annoyed that Lucas was here.

"You already know my dad."

"Sup Mr. Matthews."

"Maya," Cory greeted.

"This is my lovely mother," Riley motioned to her mom.

"Welcome to our home," Topanga said.

"And this is my brother," Riley at last revealed Auggie.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" Auggie asked wide eyed.

"No kid. Children upset my stomach," Maya promised.

"We're going to be in my room to watch Kim Possible," Riley tugged my up the stairs, Lucas following behind them.

"What's Kim Possible,?" Riley gasped at Maya.

"Oh my God, Maya, you poor thing. You really didn't have a good role model. We need to fix this! Fix this now!"

Maya liked the show, Riley was right it was good. She liked Shego and Drakken; his determination to become a great villain even if sucked at it, and Shego for being lazy and strong. They were as good as a team as Kim, Ron, and Wade.

"I want to be a cheerleader like Kim," Riley said lying on her bed.

"That's what you admire the most about her?" Maya snorted next to her.

"No-well yea. It's a tie between that and her drive to help people. She's making the world a better place, and has a weird friendship with all of her bad guys. She's a hero and a normal girl," Riley said dreamily. "Plus, I love the strong woman and, sweet, clumsy, adorable guy trope," Riley quipped.

"She's also a cartoon," Maya deadpanned, Riley shot her a soft glare.

"She's someone I should aspire to be."

"Let her dream Maya," Lucas said from the edge of the bed, eye's closed.

"Dream's are for suckers and kids who haven't been disappointed by life yet," Maya's eyes stayed on Riley's computer screen.

"Dream with me Maya," Riley slung her arm over Maya, "and when you wake, you'll have the strength to chase after them," Riley promised sweetly. Maya looked at Riley doubtfully, but the sincerity in Riley's face drew a tired smile from Maya.

"If you say so kid."

"Good. How about a lunch break and after I can show you American dragon Jake Long," Riley jumped off from her bed and ran out the door.

"That's it!" Lucas eyes flew open at Maya's desperation. " I feel tired and dirty. I need to get out of this-" she swung her arms, "-paradise!" She glared at Lucas, "Look. I'm going to be a really angry dragon if I still feel like liking you tomorrow. How about we get this over with. Let's kiss to get it out of my system and we'll never interact again."

"I don't think true loves kiss work that's way. You really don't like me," Lucas was surprised at her wrath.

"Meh, don't take it personally, I don't like people easily. I usually interact with people by teasing or fighting. So?"

"Fine. I don't want you here and bothering Riley with all your moodiness."

Maya growled," you're lucky I can't torch that pretty face right now besides," Maya smirked, "Riley likes my company."

Lucas gritted his teeth, but relaxed a second later, "you want to come kissy kissy on my face or not?" Lucas asked sitting up, hands on his knees.

"Tell anyone and you're a dead demi-bacon. Got it?" Maya threatened.

"Are you being all Shego with me?" He smirked.

"At least Dr. Drakken is amusing stupid. You're just annoying," Maya barked. She was right in front of him, hand on his cheek, and lips breath away when the door swung open.

"Riley!" Maya brightened, forgetting her strength and pushing Lucas off the bed. He hit the floor with a thump.

"Peaches! I brought noodle cup and is Lucas on my floor?" Riley glanced at him confused.

"My favorite dollar snack! Thanks honey," Maya reached for the food eagerly. "Oh, I feel like a guilty cheating spouse," Maya frowned, "Lucas leave."

"You first," he snide.

"Nobody is going to leave...when are you guys leaving? It's almost 7," Riley remarked. "Ohhhh are you guys sleeping over!"

"Not if Maya's staying. I can call Zay, tell him to bring marshmallows and see if he can show up," Lucas went to Riley's closet and pulled out a duffel bag with his clothes inside.

Something familiar stirred inside Maya that made her frustrated. She wasn't sure if it was because she found out Lucas regularly slept over Riley's place or because Lucas regularly slept over Riley's place; the choices had the same tone of envy and longing, but she wasn't sure to who. She wanted to separate them, she knew that. Put a large indent on friends with bold capital letters. Riley said they were like siblings, but feeling change and evolve with time. The dragon shook her head trying to clear it, if she knew one thing for certain is whatever romantic feelings she had for Lucas as the moment they were just that. It was a momentary thing, and not real.

"Stop it Lucas! Maya do you want to stay?" Riley shushed him.

Maya shrugged, sitting on the bay window, legs crossed over the other and eating her noodles, "I have nothing back home."

Riley sensed the brutal honesty and Lucas looked at her with pity. Riley sat next to Maya and pulled her in for a hug, "then feel free to stay here for as long as you want. Mi cara es tu cara."

Maya was confused for a moment. Did Riley just tell her; her face was Maya's? Right spanglish.

"Thanks Riles, nobody has ever given me shared custody of their face before," Maya giggled.

"What? Maya what did I say!"

"Figure it out," Maya smiled evilly.

Lucas observed them. Maya was strangely nice to Riley, and the teasing was friendly, better than her behavior with him. He texted Zay to show up. Twenty minutes later the gang was there in pajamas.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been to a boy/girl sleepover with anybody than these two," Zay hugged Lucas and Riley.

"Keep your hands to your side," Smackle warned Lucas who looked at his friends helplessly.

"Right..." Lucas sighed.

"Who invited all of you!" Maya spat. "Three's a crowd and this is looking like an or-" Lucas clamped his hand over Maya's mouth. Maya dissolved her human appearance and bite Lucas, sharp teeth and all.

Lucas yelped pulling away, " You bite me!"

"I scratch too," Maya looked at Riley, but she was checking Lucas's wounds. She held his hands gingerly, eyes full of pain as if she herself had gotten hurt. The lack of attention made Maya mope inside and the worry Riley displayed for Lucas, made her despair. She regretted her actions.

"Riley you just missed Maya's innuendo," Farkle said, and Maya whipped her head at him in horror. She mouthed shut up.

"What Farkle?" Riley searched her room for a day-kit.

"Nothing!" Zay yelled and whispered to the group on the floor, "listen, don't make the Riley protections committees job harder than it needs to be."

"Riley has a protection committee?" Smackle whispered back.

"That would be me and Zay," Lucas glared at Maya, his hand felt like it was on fire, "and they're on their last drop of patience with Maya Hart."

"Maya what is up with you and hurting Lucas' hands?" Riley asked.

Maya shrugged not looking guilty or bad about her actions, "He's handsy. I'm impulsive and don't like being restrained or told what to do."

"Please behave. Lucas you're bleeding. I have bandages, let's go wash that."

Topanga and Cory jogged to the door, looking around the room surprised. "Riley...we heard voices. Know I see who they belong to," Topanga said.

"Kids! What are you doing in my home?" Cory asked.

"I tried to get rid of them," Maya regretfully shook her head.

"Is Lucas bleeding?" Lucas got up with Riley and went to the door.

"Im alright Ms. Matthews. An animal bite me when I was next to the open window," Lucas lied and Maya was pretty surprised.

"That's a first," Topanga said.

"We were just going to the bathroom," Riley explained.

"Good idea," the three of them accompanied Lucas to the bathroom.

The increasing distance to Lucas didn't hurt Maya much, and she sighed in relief that Cupid's drug arrow was wearing off. The drug should be burned from her system by tomorrow morning and if wasn't someone, namely Cupid and Lucas, was going to die. She was mostly sure that the demigods weren't immortal. No...Riley would be upset if she killed Lucas, fine she'll just gravely injure him.

Riley came back and was happy to see everyone alive. She was especially pleased to see Maya and Farkle easily conversing because of the long age war between avariel elves and dragons, she thought Maya and him would try to kill each other. Maya motioned for Riley to sit next to her on the floor, and she happily sat down. She and Zay shared their history with the group, Farkle and Smackle told them how they went from nemesis to a romantic upgrade, and Riley vividly recounted her adventures in wonderland, and ever after high.

"You need to take me there one day Maya," Riley begged, completely smitten with the idea of a place for fairytales.

"Nope. Never again will I go there. It was all horribly pretty," Maya denied. Riley put her hands over Maya's and Maya's heart did a somersault.

"Please Maya?" Riley looked at her lips puckered.

"O-Okay," Maya stuttered and almost squealed.

"Ohhhhh," Smackle and Zay said simultaneously, but the girls holding hands didn't pay any attention to them.

"They're stuck in their own little world..." Farkle laughed, wrapping his arm around Smackle's waist.

"You should have invited your girlfriend Operetta, Zay," Smackle snuggled closer to Farkle, but Zay looked at her with large eyes.

"What!"

"Isn't she your girlfriend? That's what the talk is in school," Farkle confessed.

"We've only been in school for three days!"

Riley kept a loving gaze on Maya and Maya smiled sheepishly. If it weren't for the nagging pain in her vein's she could almost really enjoy Riley's radiance. The moment was ruined once Lucas returned. The pain demanded that she shift her eyes from Riley to Lucas. Riley looked over to where Maya was staring and she saw Lucas was back with a bandaged hand.

"Lucas!" Riley shouted joyfully, getting up and Maya mentally sighed thinking she was going to get abandoned except that Riley dragged Maya up too, and to where Lucas was.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better," he confirmed.

Riley looked to Maya, and stepped back so she wasn't in between Maya and him. She looked at Maya meaningfully.

"What?" Maya flinched at Riley's expectant look.

"Apologize," Riley looked directly into the churning red in Maya's eyes. Maya squared her shoulders rebelliously, the Omega gave her puppy eyes, Maya slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry that you don't know better than to poke a dragon," Maya kept the sarcasm to a low. Riley and Lucas nodded knowing that was as good as Maya was going to give.

"We should go to sleep before Maya injures anyone, and by anyone I mean probably me," Lucas hid behind Riley, using her as a shield, and walked to his sleeping spot on the floor. Zay went inside Riley's closet.

"Wha-" Smackle was confused.

"He's changing," Lucas cleared up her confusion.

"How deep is your closet Riley? Do you have a secret room in there?" Maya joked.

"Nooo. It's a bridge to Narnia though," Riley poked back.

Maya gave her a helpless smile that worried Lucas. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and the action made the smile drop from Maya's face. "Who's sleeping in your bed?"

"Don't know. Smackle, Maya?" Riley wondered, and Lucas shot Smackle a pleading look. She interpreted it wrong, clinging to Farkle's arm.

"Okay, that answers that. Maya come here!"Riley ordered playfully. Maya didn't miss the hostile glance Lucas gave her and the dragon almost snarled. The dragon jumped into Riley's bed.

"Why do you even want to go to bed so early Lucas," Maya asked and Zay came out of the closet in pajamas. "Do you even sleep Zay?"

"It's actually for me Maya. It's a school night and I can't be up later than ten. Yes, Zay sleeps, he's unique that way," Riley answered, putting her hand on Maya's face to push her down, and draped the blanket over them. "Now go to sleep. Night everyone," Riley shouted, receiving similar responses of good night. Maya couldn't very well sleep with Riley right next to her, and Lucas next to her on the floor. She felt really uncomfortable, like she was being pulled to opposite directions.

Zay woke up the latest the next day, and they all dashed to Riley's human school. The ghouls were all mortal looking, and Lucas worried that they were going to do something to give their actual being away. Like Smackle making everyone falls asleep, Farkle blowing something up, Maya murdering someone, but they were all well behaved. Maya hardly payed him any attention, and stayed by Riley's side. Breakfast was fun as they listened to Zay crying that they hadn't woken him up.

"How do we get to school?" Farkle watched the humans walk around the halls.

"So far we just walk around aimlessly until something happens," Maya gave her a confused look, " I swear that how it works Maya."

"I worry for you Riley," Maya shook her head. The board pinned with inspirational quotes opened up and a great vacuum sucked them in, everyone screaming.

"I told you!" Riley yelled. The ride ended with them falling through a hole high on the wall. Maya grew wings and grabbed Riley, everyone else fell painfully to the floor. The schools bell went back to its original place covering the hole.

"I'll never doubt you again," Maya put Riley down. Her clothes were torn from the back and Riley took of her sweater to give it to Maya.

"Here in case you have a wardrobe malfunction."

"Thanks honey," Maya wing's tucked themselves enough for her to pout Riley's big sweater on.

"Yeah thanks," Smackle said sarcastically, dusting herself off.

"No problem," Maya smirked helpfully. "Thanks for everything Riley-"

"Hey, forgetting someone," Lucas helped Farkle up.

"No. I'll be wringing Cupid's neck if you need me," Maya told Riley and marched off to kill Cupid.

"Maybe you should go with her. You seem to pull out the best in each other," Farkle worried for Cupid impending doom.

"You might be right Farkle I sh-" the school bell rang and Riley shook her head, "- should head to class. Come on Farkle!"

Cupid lurked in the shadows, but Maya and her posse were hunting for her almost the entire day. They did have gym together and Maya used that time to throw her fire balls.

"Maya you shouldn't have hurt her," Riley gave her a disappointed shake of her head. They were in culinary class with Zay, and Farkle. Riley eagerly waited for her loaf of bread to be done.

"I didn't hurt her Riley," Maya denied and Riley rolled her eyes at her.

"Maya you sent her to the infirmary."

"I didn't hurt her badly, Riley. She's a demigod, and will be good as new in like an hour with demigod juice."

"Does that stuff seriously work?" Riley asked.

"It does," Farkle told her, "it tastes like swamp gunk for monsters but I've read it tastes yummy to demigods," Farkle chopped his salad.

"Wonder what it would taste like for Lucas," Zay stirred his eggs in the bowl.

"Probably like the tears of all his poor future girlfriends," Maya said, Farkle nodded.

"Why are girls so weak to pretty faces?" Farkle huffed. Riley smiled and the three of them awed. "Never mind, I'm weak to it too," Farkle admitted.

Riley's oven dinged. "Yay!" She put on the oven mitts, took it out and placed it in a plate. It didn't come out like the picture in book. Zay and Maya stared.

"What?" Farkle and Riley asked.

"It was my first time! Its not going to come out perfect," Riley pouted, Zay frowned.

"...that looks like lady parrrr..." Zay voice trailed off when Maya went and ate it. The dragon didn't mind that it was hot, and chewed happily.

"Yum. Don't pay any mind how it looks Zay, it tasted good," she winked at him. "Good job Riley."

Zay stared at her horrified, then went to shield Riley and Farkle, who looked on confused at Zay, "You are disgusting and should stay away from these innocent minded younglings," Zay told her.

"Hey! I'm not a youngling! I'm almost 15," Riley argued.

"Yeah you terrible rate vampire, she's not a youngling," Maya laughed. "Relax you and Lucas act like I'm going to corrupt her."

"I know something interesting is happening here, but I can figure it out," Farkle sighed.

"Don't worry about it, pointy ears," Maya smirked.

"I'm glad you liked it peaches. Why do you call me dove, Maya?' Riley asked.

Maya answered with ease, "well symbolically is because your as innocent as one, but in truth its because you smell like the soap," Maya explaned.

Riley's face scrunched up confusedly, " I do?"

"Werewolves normally smell like forest, doggy treats, dominance and dirt. You smell clean, soft, and fresh."

Riley snorts, "how do I smell soft? That's a bad description Maya."

"No. Werewolves are predators. Even the omegas have claws, and pointy teeth that can easily tear through delicate skin," Riley gulped as the tearing part. She was more human than werewolf so it made sense she didn't smell like them. She wrinkled her nose.

"I wouldn't like to smell scary or like dirt anyways."

"Me neither. You smell perfect to me," Maya smiled. Riley blushed and smiled shyly back. Zay watched them in alarm.

"Okay! That's enough cutesy time!" He lifted Riley who was sitting on her chair and put her farther from Maya. "You," Zay pointed at Maya, "are officially forbidden from being too close with my daughter."

* * *

(Four years later)

"Maya go on a date with me!" Riley asked abruptly and her head whipped to Riley who had barged into her room. Maya was on Riley's bed eating cold spaghetti and typing an essay for dragonology, she almost choked on the spaghetti. Farkle was there too, pretending to sleep on Riley's bed.

"Wha-what?" Maya asked very much believing she misheard.

"I have a date with Charlie and I need you to come with," Riley added the important details.

Maya was taken aback and so was Farkle. "Excuse us for being flabbergasted but, Whose Charlie?" Farkle asked, fearing for Charlie's life.

"Yeah! Who the fuck is Charlie?!" Maya growled once she regained her bearings. Her eyes morphed into slits and the fork bended in her hand.

"He's from my old middle school. We bumped into each other after he left poetry club," Riley sighed. "He's really cute, sweet, attentive, and wears hot jackets."

"You know who else is cute, sweet (with you), attentive, and wears hot jackets?" Farkle gestured to Maya with his head.

"Exactly Maya," Riley agreed, " that's why I need Maya to be there. She's always looking out for me, and will keep me grounded. Plus, my dad said I had to take someone to chaperone, Zay and Lucas are out," they would probably glare all night. Now that Riley thought about it she should have probably just asked Smackle for a double date because Maya looked really scary right now.

"What's he like?" Maya became more agitated.

"...attractive."

"Ahhhhh, Riley do you want to spend your heat with someone else for a change? Looks like they're putting you out of the job," Farkle chuckled at Maya, she pushed him off the bed.

"I'm a great cuddler," Maya snapped.

"I wouldn't know. Riley?" Farkle asked.

"Maya is a great cuddler, this is true," Riley confirmed.

"But not enough apparently," Farkle teased. " Puberty is starting to get serious huh?"

"Charlie is really, really cute?" Riley sighed.

Maya almost let a growl rip through her chest, and Farkle rolled his eyes at her.

"You have nobody to blame for yourself. Four years, many heats, plenty of opportunities yet you managed not to take a chance. Don't start becoming possessive now that you're jealous," Farkle told Maya in the dragon language so Riley wouldn't understand. She was not happy about this for many reasons: first she didn't know this guy, two he was a weak human and Riley always had her window open so any Alpha could come in, lastly, she was feeling threatened. Who was this nobody trying to invade her second home, and usurp her place in Riley's life.

"Whatever Minkus!" Maya snapped.

"I'm sorry Maya for pushing. If you don't want to go-"

"No! I'll go!" Maya almost shouted. "I'll be nice."

"Thanks Maya, you're the best!"

Farkle almost snorted, "she's the best in sabotaging."

Friday night came too quickly for Maya's taste. Riley showed her a picture of the guy and yes he was attractive; brown prince hair, fair skin, beautiful smile, but just because he looked perfected didn't mean he was that way in the inside. Maya's been a cranky dragon the whole day, Lucas taking the blunt of it.

"Maybe, you should find a better, safer way to convert your frustration, and feelings," Lucas rubbed his sore bicep, a hotspot for Maya's punches.

"I hate him," Maya growled, her leg twitching. They were waiting for the rest of the group to join them in lunch.

"You don't even know him! Maya don't be a jelly bean," Lucas flinched when she stabbed her tiny burger.

"Doesn't matter, I know he's not good enough for her," Maya brutally murdered her burger, stabbing it relentlessly. Lucas squirmed away.

"He's a nice guy and it's only one date. It's not like she's going to fall in love and marry him," Lucas laughed, but Maya didn't find it as funny.

"Guys are crazy! They're nice, and charming until they get what they want. Next thing you know you either have a crazy boyfriend or a missing dad. Nope, never, I'll never let this happen, Riley deserves better," Maya let go of her knife to cross her arms. "I need to have known this-" Maya fumed, "chocolate boy for years before I'll let that kid put his arms over her. They'll name him arm-less Charles."

"What if Riley wants his arms over her," Lucas asked worried.

"Riley trusts me," Lucas couldn't disagree.

"You're just worried?" Lucas asked doubtfully. "Your feeling are pure in wanting to protect Riley," Lucas leaned closer, " there's no hidden intentions in you," a knowing smile crept into Lucas face slowly, and Maya glared at his accusations.

"Guys!" Riley yelled, coming closer with the rest of the gang. Lucas and Maya made space for Riley to be in the middle. "Lucas are you okay?" Riley sat down, "your arms look kind of funny."

"Same old, same old," Lucas ate Zay's cookie.

"Where Zay?" Maya asked.

"With his girl," Riley grinned, happy for her brother.

"Where's your girl taking you Maya?" Smackle took out her lunch box. Smackle was a smart cookie.

"Where are you taking me Riley?" Maya looked at her.

"We're going on a picnic at the park near my house," Riley grabbed her hands, trying to transfer her excitement. Maya had a fake smile on her face.

"Greaaaat! I'm sure we'll have the time of my life," Maya said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Riley cheered even if she did have a creeping feeling this was going to end badly.

It was five and Riley was waiting for Maya. Charlie was already in her living room waiting for her. Riley finished brushing her hair for the tenth time and checked her phone. She was about to call Maya to see if she was okay when Maya climbed through her window.

"Honey, I'm home!" Maya hollered.

"Peaches, you look beautiful," Maya posed for her. "You're also twenty minutes late," Riley said in a less friendly tone.

Maya shrugged, "sorry doll. I needed to help my mom with stuff because I'm a good daughter."

Riley crossed her arms, not believing her, " right, stuff."

"Stuff. Big, important stuff!"

"Well now that you have that stuff out of the way, we should get going," Riley held the door open for Maya. She grabbed Maya when she was about to go through it, "Thanks for coming peaches. You always make things better."

"I wouldn't miss a chance for you to turn gold."

Charlie sat between Zay and Lucas, on the stuff. He fiddled with hands on his laps, feeling the blank stares of Riley's honorary brothers. Auggie and Corey ate crackers on the kitchen table.

"Tell me prophet Auggie, how will all this go?" Corey asked him.

"In flames. I hope Charlie has a good health insurance," Auggie scooped some jelly and covered his cracker in it.

"We're ready," Riley and Maya appeared.

Charlie stood up gratefully going to Riley. Self preservation was strong within Charlie because a chill went down his spine, the hairs of his arms stood up, and he cringed when he saw the blonde. She was stunning, had a badass chick look going on, and looked like she was about to flay him. He almost forgot all about her when Riley smiled at him. She was so cute, with a innocent benevolent face, and warm melting eyes.

"Hi!" Charlie said clumsily.

"Hi!" Riley repeated.

"I-hi," Charlie almost face palmed.

"Hi," Riley was just as nervous.

"Eww," Maya gagged. "We haven't met, I'm Maya," Maya grinned. Charlie for a second thought he saw fangs.

"Charlie," he prided himself in not messing up there. He offered his hand and almost groaned when Maya squeezed. Seriously the girl was short, but apparently she was strong. Riley nudged Maya, and she let go of his thumping hand.

"Right lets us get this show on the road," Maya said energetically.

Riley grabbed a basket, full of hers and Maya's favorite snacks. Charlie brought a lunch bag too, he cooked everything. Charlie couldn't help but feel like he was a deer and Maya was the lioness about to eat him.

" Bye daddy! Bye boys!" Riley waved.

"Bye girls! Try not to make things go horribly wrong," Corey advised, waving apprehensively. This was not going to end well.

Charlie nervously sat on the blanket set on the floor. He didn't know why he was super alert, but it felt like he was a cornered animal. Riley and Maya sat next to each other, facing Charlie, the lunches in the middle. Maya eyed him critically, Riley pretended there wasn't a tense atmosphere.

"What book are you reading now Charlie?" Riley spoke first.

"I just finished the queen's thief series. It's really good."

"Maybe you can lend it to me sometime," Riley liked that he loved reading. Maya rolled her eyes, he caught that and tensed. "You okay Charlie?"

"Yeah-" Charlie rubbed his sweaty palms, "sorry I don't know why I'm so strung up. I'm not used to having company in my dates. I'll just ignore-"  
"Yeah you do that," Maya said briskly.

"Well you'll have to get used to it. I'm planning to have Maya in my life until...bleh. Maya isn't this tense though," Riley brushed Maya's locks from obscuring her face. "You okay their peaches?"

In truth Maya felt like going full dragon and going on a rampage. She wanted to grab this boy, reach to where planes fly and throw him at one. She wanted for it to be her and Riley only, enjoying these cliché sandwiches. Maya wanted to go home with her, snuggle, and watch vines. That wasn't to much to ask for her.

"Peaches?" Instead of answering Maya looked Charlie dead in the eye.

"You heard the princess. I'm going to be there always. We're going to go to college together, then rent an apartment, and I'll stay mostly at home working. Riley will be probably a spokeswoman, making the world a better place, and we'll own a dog- no two. We'll be hosting holiday parties and the whole world will show up, that won't change," Maya leaned in. "Sure you want to come be a part of that. You're fine with having a small role in Riley's life?"

That was the last time Riley asked Maya on a date. Riley had hoped that Maya was just going to be a little bit protective, mostly watchful, not really interfering with the date, but no, Maya had to make Charlie shrink. Corey Matthews high fived Maya when they came back. Riley was only upset with Maya for an hour, then upset for the rest of the night for thinking Charlie wasn't into her enough, Maya comforted her.

Maya was pretty satisfied with herself until two months later, Riley found another guy! Where do these horn dog strangers keep popping up when they're literally together 24/7? Are they like magnets to Riley's innocence or something? Are they like piranhas smelling blood? What's worse is Riley won't take her this time to scare off the new guy. Who cares that he's tall, smart, and cute! No way was she going to let this bag of meat take her girl! Invade her territory like he owns it! What's worse was that Cupid would not stop bothering her!

Cupid was fixing her nails, talking but Maya couldn't help but feel like she was being mocked.

"Why is it that all your time, energy, and affection is spent on Riley?" Cupid asked coyly. Maya rolled her eyes, even the school's gang of cats, her old friends, were more kind when they teased her about Riley.

"What do you mean she's my best friend. The best thing that ever happened to me," Maya threw a fast ball to the batter.

"It's just funny how all your focus and love are directed only to Riley. How's that mounting sexual frustration going? Your baby hands can't be enough," Maya almost got bonked with the ball when they threw it at her. Maya blushed, gaped, she tried to say anything but she was speechless. "Thought so," Cupid nodded.

"Wha- I don't have sexual frustration!" She shouted.

"That's some denial," everyone in the field shook their heads.

"Shut up! Nobodies talking to you guys!" Maya yelled, blushing harder.

"You're beautiful and when you walk down the halls, boy's heads swivel to you," Cupid had observed the obvious.

Maya cringed, "ew. Really? I've never noticed before," Maya shrugged. She threw the ball hard, the batter missed. Cupid ducked, but Maya caught the ball thrown at her.

"Exactly my point!" Cupid exclaimed. "Because you're always watching Riley. Being sexually fixated on one person must be hard. Poor dragon. Maya I'm trying to help. You have to act before it's too late."

"I think you're looking at our platonic love a little to hard." Maya shook her head, "Also, I'll have you know I liked Lucas and her uncle Josh," She growled, crossing her arms defensively.

"Yeah," Cupid tried not to sound sarcastic, "your only sexual interest have been two guys... one that resembles Riley and the other you were enchanted to like. Don't you think Lucas shares some of Riley's personality perks. They're both nice boys," Cupid sipped her sprite. " Not to mention that they were small and short crushes, compared to your eternal love for Riley. You want my advise? Kiss her, after the initial shock, she'll say thank you."

Maya growled, trying to cover her feelings of confusion, fear, and dread. " Calm down, your meddling will turn my life into a Greek tragedy. What I have is sufficient."

"But Maya don't you want more?" Maya didn't need to answer because everyone eaves dropping knew the truth.

"I just want to be with her. Always," Maya said simply.

* * *

Maya had to try again, "I can't believe you're not letting me go with you. What if the guy tries to pull something!" Maya said incredulously. She was wrapped like a burrito on Riley's bed.

"Maya, you know I don't feel like the universe is right unless you're with me, but you might scare him off. You're going to have to trust me."

"I do trust you, but Riley...you have the tendency to only see the good in people," Maya eyed herself. Riley went to give the burrito a hug.

"I trust you with my life Maya and that hasn't turned out bad," Riley kissed the top of Maya's head. Maya screamed in her head, that it was a friendly kiss. "You're one of the best people I know, you're a good person. I'll introduce you two next time," that soured Maya.

"Stay here with me, little plant," Maya pouted.

"Nope. Got to go into the sun."

"Its dark out," Maya countered.

"Love you. I'll be back in two hours," Riley promised getting up from the bed.

"Riley," Maya whined, but she was going out the door, and waved one last time.

Maya sulks in Riley's room for about five minutes. She unwraps herself from the blanket even if it did smell nice like Riley, she wanted the real source. The dragon couldn't just lounge in her favorite place, when her favorite person wasn't here. The dragon went out the bay window and picked on Riley's scent. She wasn't stalking, she was looking out for a friend. Innocent Riley who would get kidnapped by a white van, and got nabbed by a janitor once. She couldn't trust Riley's safety with anyone or the lengths they would go to protect her.

The small dragon lurked in the shadows, and followed the princess holding hands with prince charming the second. It hadn't been hard for Maya to find Riley, the older Riley got, the more mature and sweet her scent became. It literally smelled like everything good in the world like how? It had become really noticeable this week too, and Maya liked nudging her face to Riley's shiny hair. About an hour into the date and Maya noticed some weird behavior coming from Riley that made her want to growl, and spew fire.

Riley was normally a touchy person, with everyone, even Smackle got some love. So it shouldn't anger Maya so much that Riley was being all handsy with this boy. Riley held the boy's hand, leaned into him, rested her hand on his shoulder, and was constantly giggling even when they were in the dinner. The guy probably wasn't even funny, Riley would still smile. It irked Maya more than she could admit.

They talked on the table outside the dinner, Maya was grateful because she couldn't follow inside without Riley catching her scent.

"So want to be my date for the upcoming Halloween?" Maya couldn't remember his name.

"I cant! I already promised I'd go trick or treating with my little brother. I'm dressing up with my best friend as Katchoo and Francine," Riley chewed on her fries. Maya almost gagged when she saw her eating it with mustard.

"What's that?" He asked.

"They're from comics."

"Maybe I can come with," the boy smiled, leaning closer. No, Maya thought.

Riley smiled shyly, "maybe. I'll talk to my best friend." Maya says no.

The date took forever! Then something happened. On the way back Riley grunted, crouching, her face pained and sweating.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. Riley shook her head, became awfully still, then launched herself at him. Maya's heart was at her throat, Riley pressed herself to the guy, her face nuzzling his neck. Maya was about to leave when she heard a whistle.

A man walked out from an alley. "What do we got here? An omega going into heat, and a human boy." Maya tensed and sniffed, an alpha wolf. Riley whimpered and held the boy closer. To his credit, he wrapped his arm protectively around her, glaring at the alpha.

"We don't want any trouble, but I'm going to give you some if you keep scaring her," the boy stood tall and Maya was almost impressed. Almost, because he was about to become doggy food.

"I love trouble," the alpha grinned cockily. He moved closer, releasing his pheromones, and Riley's knees shook. She let go of the boy to weakly growl at the stranger. The alpha laughed, "ahhh, that's cute. Come here sweet things!" He poured more of his will into it, trying to make Riley submit. She winced but stood her ground. The alpha growled, and his body started shaking. Fur grew out, muscle expanded, his change morphed, clothes tore, and soon there was a full werewolf. The boy screamed, and that's when Maya to show up. Maybe Riley won't be so angry if she saved her life.

The dragon came out. The werewolf got defensive, the boy screamed harder, and the princess eyes widened. "Maya!" Riley screamed. Now the boy fainted. Maya couldn't blame him, being stuck between a dragon and werewolf could be overwhelming. The dragon went next to Riley, softly breathing fire. The werewolf growled, and backed away until it escaped in the alley.

"Michael!" Riley went down to check the boy. "Maya what the heck! You were following me this whole time!"

"You're welcome."

Riley dragged him to the nearest bus station. Hopefully someone would find him quickly. Maya made sure to trail Riley from a distance, and to keep out of sight from human eyes. Riley stomped into her home, Maya entered the traditional way, through the bay window.

"Hey honey how wa..." Corey shut up when he saw his glowering daughter.

"I'm going to my room now to chew Maya out. Don't interrupt even if you hear the dying screams of a dragon," Riley warned him. Corey looked scared, but nodded. He gave a short prayer for Maya's life when the seething Riley stomped upstairs.

Maya had changed into the pajamas she kept in a drawer. Her clothes got burned when she transformed, she wondered how Jake Long kept his clothes. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, shut the bay window, and pulled the curtains. Who knew if the creep alpha would track Riley. Maya would tear him up, that's what. Maya gulped when she heard Riley approaching. First, she had to fight for her life.

"I can't believe you followed me!" Riley stormed in, the door slamming behind her.

"I was worried," Maya frowned.

"Maya, what happened to trusting me!"

"I...Riley... the world is a terrible place. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to you and I could have prevented it. Something terrible almost happened tonight!" Maya hissed. Riley looked at her window and was relieved to see it closed, the curtains covering it. Her Omega has been feeling jumpy, and full of energy this week.

Riley backed up, " thank you Maya, but I can take care of myself. Michael was with me."

Maya couldn't stop herself from pursing her lips, rolling her eyes, and getting up.

"Yeah, these boys' you keep picking up sure are top notch," Maya said sarcastically, her facial features becoming a bit more reptilian. "See Riley! You almost got hurt becomes you wanted some boy's attention!"

"No you don't understand!" Riley stressed, teeth gritted, her face flush.

"What don't I understand!" Maya yelled, sounding equally as frustrated.

Riley stammered out a string of jumbled words that didn't make sense, but were full of pent up emotions.

"Listen Maya, for a long... I- I don't want us to be separate, adversary singers!"

"...What?" Maya was bewildered.

"I don't want us to be together in the back up chorus. I want us to be front stage, in the spot light, singing together!" Maya blinked at her, increasingly confused.

"I repeat what?"

"If we were in a show... I don't want to be... there's this thing called subtext which is fine, but I'd like us to be the-"

"Hold up," Maya interrupted her, " you're talking to me about subtext when you're extremely blind to it," Maya said ticked off.

"Maya stop making this difficult and let me talk!" The Omega growled.

"I-I'm being difficult!" Maya put her hand over her chest. "Me! I who gives you whatever you want and would follow you to Hell. Would any guy do that for you? I don't think so. But, yes I'm being difficult," she said dramatically.

Riley screamed and her hands gripped Maya by the shoulders. Maya wasn't going to lie, she was very terrified of Riley in that moment, but who wouldn't when the light in your life had a mad glint in their chocolate eyes. Maya might have let a tiny squeal out. Riley had never acted this violently before so Maya was unsure of what she was going to do. Riley's never even pushed her before. She did not expect for Riley to softly kiss her.

All of Riley's mounting energy dissipated and her hands glided from balling Maya's shirt to cradling her face. Her Omega sighed contently, finally giving her a peace of mind. Maya didn't kiss back, frozen in shock. Once Riley was satisfied, getting the contact she craved from the chaste kiss, she pulled away. She abashedly stared at a shocked Maya.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that without your permission. My heat is coming up, stronger than all the others, and I just really needed to do kiss you for my sanity."

Maya blinked back into reality, "it's fine. Feel free to do that anytime. My lips are for your dispense," Maya whispered. A notable change occurred, Maya's pupil turned to slits, the fire In her veins burned hotter, her skin lost more of its human flesh, teeth turned into weapons, and her unconscious triggered.

Riley's Omega couldn't even react defensively when Maya pushed Riley to the wall, her plump lips pressed hard to Riley's.

"Did you say heat," Maya growled, " no wonder you smell more alluring. I thought It was my mind playing tricks," she nipped at Riley's bottom lip, making Riley yelp deliciously.

Riley was panting, face flushed, and knees shaking. Maya took that as an opportunity to let her tongue invade, and her instincts take control. The kiss was eager, years of suppressed feeling, and rough, with lots of biting in Maya's part. Maya's kisses added to the inferno that were Riley's insides. Maya was the bomb that killed of Riley and let her Omega loose. The Omega moaned, her hands going to the dragon's hips, pulling her closer. The dragon growled, biting the Omegas bottom lip harder, but not enough to break skin; she was aware enough to know it's mate wasn't another dragon, that I t was vulnerable, care, and most importantly Riley was delicate. The dragon wouldn't harm what belonged to it, especially its most prized possession.

The Omega keened at the gluttonous growl the dragon made, the noise turning her on more. The Omega was drowning in the dragons smell of strength, and dominance and she absolutely loved it. The Omega let out a whimper and the noise made Maya equally hot and cold.

"Riley," Maya moaned, hoping she hadn't been rough or taken what Riley didn't want to give.

"Maya, come back here," Riley requested, dipping down to kiss Maya again. Maya let Riley take control of the kiss. " Maya I need you," Riley said breathlessly, nose scrapping the end of Maya's ear, to her neck where her scent was collecting. Maya really wished her pleasure spot wasn't here ears because she couldn't prevent her hips from pivoting to Riley's or the moan from escaping her lips. Riley whimpered at the friction, and her head dropped to rest on Maya's shoulder. Maya shuddered trying to ground herself.

Her instincts very loudly urged her to mate with Riley now that was in a better age and state for child bearing, but the literal angel on her shoulder reminded her that this was Riley. Riley who trusts and loves her, her home and better half. Riley needed her and hopefully one day Maya could really fulfill and care for Riley's needs in more desirable ways that would make her heat more enjoyable. Her inner dragon breathed out fire and venom, hissing and protesting violently. Maya internally told it that Topanga was a lawyer, and taking Riley right now would be like a frat boy drugging a girl in a party. The dragon flinched and sulked, but didn't cause any more ruckus.

"Come on sweetie," Maya couldn't get her voice to normal. "Let's get you to bed yeah?" Maya brushed Riley's hair. Riley nodded, letting Maya guide her to her bed, switch her clothes for loose pajamas (anything tighter bothered her sensitive skin), and drapes the sheets over them. As soon as they were in a comfortable position, Riley went back to Maya's neck. Maya tried to dampen her dominant smell, but dragons weren't as good in controlling their pheromones like werewolves. She couldn't just release relaxing pheromones, dragons always smelled like powerful magic and danger so she couldn't really do anything but whine when Riley sucked on her earlobe.

 _I am not a horny dragon!_ Maya thought but couldn't really believe, _I will not rip my clothes off and turn into an animal just because my crush is playing with my ear, and her hands are under my shirt, and everything feels really good._ Maya swallowed, cementing her will power.

"Riley, honey, why don't you rest. Your parent are home," Maya squeaked.

Riley's hand faltered in its exploration of Maya's abs, and she let go of Maya's ear with a loud pop that made all the blood gather to Maya's face and her lunged compressed.

Riley pushed to her elbows, looking at Maya seriously, "do you like me Maya?"

Maya almost rolled her eyes because honestly! "More than that I love you, and I'll promise I'll protect you from anything even if you're giving me hell right now."

Riley smiled, relieved, "I love you too. Will you stay with me?"

Maya wondered if she was going to die tonight, "If that's what you want..."

"Don't leave me please. Stay by my side, I need you."

"I'm here, go to sleep and dream," Riley did as Maya commanded.

The week was hell on earth for Maya. Riley would not stop touching her in ways that made Maya blush and their friends avert their eyes. Maya skipped school to stay with Riley because if not Riley would whine and threaten to go to school where the other wolves were. Maya wasn't going to let that happen even if Riley did test her with being on top of her, rubbing their faces, and grinding on Maya when she was sleeping. Honestly Maya deserved a medal. Her heat lasted about 7 days' and she was a literal horn dog, pushing Maya to her limits.

Riley finally woke up on the last day of her heat, like her legs weren't about to collapse, or in a feverish haze. She blinked the sleep of her eyes, to find Maya staring at her with love and relief. "You aren't going to jump right, sweet heart?"

"No, Maya. I'm sensible again," Riley laughed.

"Thank God. I was hanging by thread," Maya admitted, hitting the pillow with a thud.

"Sorry for all the trouble, and thank you for staying," Riley said sitting up on the bed. "Now that I'm in control of my hormones, would you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to," Maya grinned.

* * *

A/N: sorry for any errors and how long it took to write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't write smut for Disney! Also girl meets world doesn't belong to me.


	2. Halloween townSanta Claus

A/N: I have a question, in the wiki it says Lucas is Riley's boyfriend, but their romance game isn't really strong. Why am I doing this instead of nanowrimo? I have a small desire to make a hp story even though my knowledge is limited. I think Maya and Zay would be gryffindor, Lucas and Riley are huffle puff, Farkle is slytherin, and Smackle is ravenclaw. Or instead I'll do the soulmates stuff I love to read. Sorry for any errors.

Smackle rubbed her face, trying to relieve the stress accumulating. She peaked through her fingers but nope, the problem was still staring her in the face. She glanced at the grinning jumping Maya, but her face was pure delight and excitement, no malicious intent on her face. Lucas and Zay looked just as troubled about the situation as Smackle, Farkle was more curious about the subject.

"Run this by me again," Smackle said slowly. "You went into the dead woods that Jack absolutely prohibited anyone to explore and found a secret tree door."

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

"And you fell inside like a rabbit hole," Smackle proceeded with increasing disbelief.

"Mhmm," Maya hummed.

"And you landed in a different dimension of cold white cushions, sparkly orbs, cheer, and with tiny little people running around. A place called Christmas town?"

"Yup," Maya grinned, proud of herself for finding the cool place.

"And you decided to bring back this thing as a what? Souvenir," Smackle pointed at the tied up, and gagged girl sitting on the floor. They were all holding a meeting about the girl in Farkle's guest floor. They were all lucky Farkle's parents were never home.

Maya rolled her eyes, "She's not a thing Smackle, she's guys don't understand because you didn't see the place. It was beautiful, and different from what we have here. Maya frowned, " I mean all the colorful lights hurt my eyes a little but still, it was nice. It gave me pleasant feelings and when I saw this girl through the window I felt...hope," Maya licked her bottom lips, she wasn't used to these new feelings yet. "I wanted to keep it. She's so pretty, ethereal, bright and different from me. She's here and I still feel warm. She makes home feel not so...what's the word?" Maya snapped her fingers thinking. "Desolate! She fills me in the best ways," Maya sighed happily, then crossed her arms looking determined. "I'm not taking her back!"

The tied up girls, chocolate, warm, brown eyes widened with fear of never seeing her family again.

"Okay! You can keep her here," Farkle grinned, and Maya hugged him. If keeping this girl around makes Maya happy than so be it.

"Uhm no," Lucas shook his head at the yay-ing Farkle and Maya.

"Don't be a party pooper sheriff," Maya rolled her eyes.

Zay rose his hand, "Guys, the law is against kidnapping."

Maya looked at Farkle, "Farkle?"

"There are no laws here Zay. It's Halloween town," Farkle reminded everyone.

"Oh right," Zay frowned.

"I still think we should let her go," Lucas said. The tied up girl could have hugged him.

"Good thing I don't care what you think," Maya reminded him. "Besides It was difficult enough getting her here. She'll have a heart attack if she goes outside." Maya licked her bottom lip nervously. "Please Zay, Lucas, she makes me feel...happy and good."

Lucas started to slip and shuffled feeling conflicted, " I want you to be happy Maya, but she's not property," Lucas kneeled before Riley and took out the rag covering her mouth.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"...Riley. Who are you guys?" Riley looked at her kidnapper. Maya felt a pang of guilt and cold chills.

"That's Lucas, my ex-boyfriend," Lucas frowned, but Maya continued on, pointing at her friends, " Farkle, Smackle, and Zay."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell the girl who can get us in trouble our names," Smackle said to late.

"My dad is Santa Claus, you know," Riley squirmed.

"Who? The guy Jack dressed up as once," Zay tried to remember, but It was so long ago.

"That was the second previous Santa I think. My dad took the job after Scott retired."

"So you're what? Baby Claus?" Zay chuckled.

"That would be my brother," Riley pouted at being teased and Maya's heart skipped a beat at Riley's pretty pouty lips. Lucas caught Maya's smitten face, she's never looked this awestruck before. He couldn't remember the last time she was happy, just sad, lost, and a little lonely even if he and the others were there.

"Well Riley, welcome to our terrifying town. Enjoy your stay because you're going to be living here for some time," Lucas looked at Maya as he said this and another emotion he hasn't seen before, Maya looked at him gratefully, like he just gave her the greatest gift. Maya grinned at a horrified Riley.

"We have no morals," Zay mumbled.

"Great," Smackle sighed, her hands going up with resignation, "By the end of this adventure we'll be not kidnapping, but bride kidnapping. Congratulations Maya. Your ship name is Miley because Rilaya is too weird to pronounce. Let's leave the couple to themselves. We're going shopping for gifts," Maya ushered the boys out leaving a nervous Maya alone with Riley.

Maya gulped, she wasn't feeling as brave anymore without her friends. Riley shifted, pushing her arms up to Maya, "mind taking the bonds off?" Riley asked.

"Oh sure," Maya pulled out her knife and Riley felt a half second of fear before it died. Maya hesitantly grabbed the girls fisted hands, and her stomach took a dip at her holding Riley's soft hands. Maya felt warmth and a good jittery that made her want to smile again. She cut the cloth and massaged the marks it left on Riley's wrists. "Sorry," Maya said, honestly feeling bad.

"It's okay...I mean its not, but I guess you couldn't pull of a more smooth kidnapping at the moment."

Maya stared at the ground as Riley got up and stretched her limbs.

"I'm sure you're scared, but you'll like it here. You'll get used to its creepiness and I promise I'll be good to you," Maya blushed, and the warmth was being drowned out by her fears.

"I'm not scared," Maya's head whipped up at Riley's words. "I can tell you're good person even if you did kidnap me which is wrong by the way," Riley's words didn't hold any resentment, but care and a hint of wariness. "I know that in the end, you'll let me go back home. In the mean time, I don't mind keeping you company."

Maya face broke into the biggest grin ever. She didn't believe she would ever let this bundle of good, warmth, and shine out of her sight. Riley mirrored Maya's happy expression. Something in Riley's gut told her to stay, and that it would be worth it. The world hadn't been bad to her before and Maya had just revealed more of it to her. She only visited the world a few times to visit her grandparents in the city. Cities were nice even if smelled like polluted air and mean people. Riley wanted to discover this new world Maya had dragged her into.

"Thank you Riley. I promise you won't regret giving me a chance."

Riley chuckled, "good because I'm your only defense from godzilla murdering you."

"Who?" Maya asked frowning.

"My mother, Mrs. Claus. Fair warning, she is nothing like they portray in t.v."

"I'm sure I can charm her," Maya flashed her best smile and Riley blushed.

"The sparkling eyes, and cute smile might work on my dad, but my mom is impenetrable," Riley shook her head. Maya took hold of Riley's hand and led her to the sofa with skeleton dolphin designs. " Tell me more about you," Maya asked eagerly.

Riley shook her head, "I think I'm entitled to know about my kidnapper before I reveal anything more about myself."

Maya got serious, mauling her thoughts to sound In a way that doesn't scare her happiness away. " I'm a reaper."

Riley blinked, "pardon?"

"A reaper. I live here, but my part-time job during the summer is to go to the human world and guide the souls to their after lives...have you ever been to the human world?"

Riley nodded, "yeah my grandparents live there."

"Cool. I uhm, chose the summer season because people die less in good weather. Less work for me," Maya shrugged. "I also get to visit my mom, she's human. I don't live there because well," she fingered her dark clothing," I stand out too much. I'd uhm," Maya stumbled in her words feeling shy, "I'd like to introduce you two. If you want to..." Maya finished unsure.

Riley didn't fidget even though she was becoming nervous, "parents already? You go through life at full speed huh Maya?" Riley teased and Maya stammered. "It's okay," Riley assured her, "I like that."

Maya got control of her composure. She didn't understand why she was being acting like a scared, nervous, idiot, when she wasn't. Riley wanted to get to know her and Maya didn't want to give her the wrong impression even if she's already kidnapped her, Riley was giving Maya a chance to redeem herself.

"How about we talk and clean this place up?" Riley suggested.

Maya eyebrow perked up, "you don't like it?" Of course she wouldn't. Riley lived in a bright place, and the human world was so bright it was able to outshine the stars. Farkle's guest room, that was reserved for Maya, had cobwebs, a decaying floor, cobwebs, and dark corners.

"It's kind of scary," Riley admitted, wiggling closer to Maya. "I have the creeping feeling the boogie man is under my bed."

"It's fine, we sent the monster that usually hides underneath beds home for privacy," Maya informed her, but Riley shivered. Maya suddenly got up, wanting very much for Riley to feel comfortable, "lets clean up."

"There aren't any monster in the closet are there?" Riley asked, not going near the closed closet door. Maya slid it open and checked inside smiling, "nope it's clear."

"Good," Riley sighed.

Maya swept the dusty floor with her stolen witches broom, "anyway I'm 16. I was born in California, but as soon as the doctor held me, he almost stabbed me with a scalpel."

"What!" Riley shouted, very alarmed.

Maya chuckled, "my dad said I just oozed bad karma or something. I reeked death and it put everyone besides my mom in a survival mode. Stay alive by stabbing death," Maya giggled, finding her birth comical. Riley didn't see the same way.

"I'm glad your alive," Riley dusted off the bed sheets. "Where's your dad?"

Maya eyes took a darker shade," Not here," Maya said darkly. Riley understood that Maya didn't want to speak about it, but instinct made her give the short girl a quick hug that made Maya instantly warm. Maya closed her eyes, she didn't like hugs and rarely got any, but this was nice. Last time Lucas tried to hug her was right after he broke up with her. She could very much get addicted to having Riley's arms wrapped around her, her face on Riley's chest was an added bonus.

"Do you do that a lot? Hug people," Maya mumbled, wrapping her arms around Riley waist.

"Hugs are the best way to communicate. You can fake a smile and deceive with words, but hugs are all revealing," Riley squeezed to emphasize her point. Maya's mouth quirked up at this new knowledge. "You can always tell the meaning behind them."

"I feel better already," Maya laughed. Riley had to let go when the need to sneeze was too great. "Let's get this place spotless for the teddy bear," Maya dived in for one last hug before running back to the broom.

Riley gave up the pretense of sleeping when she heard Maya shift for the 20th time in the last hour.

"Maya, are your default settings sarcastic, restless, and broody?" Riley sighed.

Maya grimaced and stopped, "Sorry."

"...What are you thinking?" Riley asked, putting her hand under her head to support it. Riley couldn't see much from the darkness, but if she squinted she could make out Maya's figure on the couch. She had asked Maya to stay because the room felt haunted and scary. She felt less scared with Maya in there.

"...you. I'm thinking about how to woo you into staying," Riley blinked at her admission.

"You're plotting?" Riley smirked.

"Yeah, it's a bad habit sorry. How do you feel about screaming pumpkins?" Maya couldn't see the terror in Riley's face.

"I hate it when food talks," Riley shivered.

So the pumpkin patch was out. "Oh well how about the town square? We can get into all sorts of fun there! I know all the best hiding places to throw water balloons from," Maya grinned.

"Sure, what does it look like?"

"It's, uhm, bricky? And dark...and the buildings are sloped."

"Maya your world is pretty dark and spooky huh," Riley chuckled. "Does the sun ever come up?" If it wasn't so dark, Riley would have seen the endearing half smile on Maya's face.

"Maybe it will now that you're here," Maya said quietly. "No it doesn't. Ever, the best we get is a bloody sky. Rest as much as you need, I won't let the monster get you."

Riley squirmed, and pulled the covers higher, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Riley let her guard down, and trusted Maya. Maya thought about what she could do to keep Riley content and by her side. If she couldn't make her fall in love with her world than she would make Riley fall in love with her, hard enough that Riley wouldn't want to go back. She knew that love wasn't a guarantee; her father had loved her mom for some time but it died and he left, her mother loved her but she couldn't live in a strange land. Something told Maya that this was different, she had fallen in love with all that was Riley at first sight, and she knew that Riley's love, if she was able to obtain it, would do anything for her.

Maya wasn't sure where to take Riley. There was beauty in darkness sure, but Riley was a Katy not a gaga. She needed to ease Riley into her world safely, training wheels and a helmet on. Was there any friendly place that wouldn't give Riley a heart attack? Nope. The graveyard was an immediate no, Riley would probably die. She also had to keep her out of sight from the three brats: Lock, Shock, and Barrel, because they would tell the boss and Maya definitely didn't want to get in a battle with him. Carla and Renee would probably wonder where she was, but Maya didn't want them to meet Riley either, they would tear Riley apart at their first chance. She couldn't take her on a rowboat ride on the river of gloom. The café might be an option if it served people food, and not screaming cookies. Maya couldn't believe this, but she might need Farkle's ingenious brain, Zay too if she got desperate.

And speaking of the devil and his minions.

"We're back!" Farkle barreled the door open. Riley was out like a candle, Maya wasn't sure if she should be worried that Riley was a heavy sleeper, or maybe it was the stress.

"Shhh!" Maya shushed him.

The rest of the squad came in, " the snowflake is sleeping?" Zay asked.

"Yup, so keep it low," Maya whispered getting up. Lucas the designated donkey of the shopping trip held his arms out, hanging there were bags.

"We got the goods," he put them down. "She needs a good disguise."

Maya smirked as she looked at the stuff. "Nice, thanks guys. Do you happen to know any places that aren't terrifying?"

Zay frowned thoughfully, "that's the whole theme of this place. What about the library? Nothing happens there except falling books and silence."

"Perfect!" Maya could almost hug him. "She looks like a reader. What else you got?"

"Take her to our old hideout," Farkle smiled, " it'll show her that you want to be involved emotionally. Sharing a safe place with someone you like is really important."

Maya nodded, she would love to show Riley her safe place.

"The school is going to have a play soon, you could take her?" Lucas mentioned, but became more unsure when Maya and Zay looked at him with startled faces.

"We have a school!" The pair gasped.

"Duh," Smackle rolled her eyes. "You guys just never show up."

"I think I remember going once," Maya shrugged. "Didn't take."

Riley dreamed of Maya, obviously her kidnapper is on Riley's mind. It really did feel like a dream, being kidnapped by a short blond and taken to a place her father described to her as every gothic kid happy place. Riley had been making her brother a doll when Maya had crept up on her. Riley was too stupefied by darkness incarnate and the shadows that prevailed in her presence, but the intense electric blue eyes was what stunned Riley the most, her trance made her not scream, and Maya had acted quickly. Next thing Riley knew she was being lifted like her dad's presents bag, and taken from her room, out the window.

In her actual dream, Maya and her were at the beach. Maya was laughing, grinning like a maniac, and pointing at where the moon was being reflected on the waters. Maya splashed into the water, yelling that it was freezing, and Riley giggled at Maya's joy. Seeing Maya happy gave Riley a blissful feeling. That was until Maya continued to go deeper into the water. Riley opened her mouth to tell Maya to come back, but the water was already to Maya's shoulders. Riley panicked when Maya took a deep breath and her head went down. Fighting her lead legs, Riley jumped into the cold water, and her knees almost collapsed. Cold was an understatement, but she trudged on, her arms searching the water to grab Maya. Her panic was starting to choke her when time went on and she hadn't found Maya yet.

Her furious beating heart woke her up, before she was able to find Maya, and the darkness that welcomed her didn't make Riley feel any better. Maya's face appeared above her before she could start choking. The smile on Maya's face fell, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah," Riley's voice came out shaken.

"Nightmare?"

"I think so," Riley said, sitting up with Maya help. Maya flinched in the darkness.

"I can imagine. My friends brought back gifts."

"I love gifts," Riley remarked already forgetting about her nightmare.

Riley got up and followed Maya to where the bags lied by the door. Maya pulled some clothes out and Riley blinked at the plastic pumpkin mask Maya handed her, it was smirking and would only cover her face.

"What's this?" Riley asked as Maya pulled the rest of the clothes out.

"A disguise. You look as sweet as candy and that won't mix well here."

"You seem to like it."

"I do, very much," Maya nodded, looking at her with soft loving eyes. "But you're the exception to my limited likes to sweets. I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Isn't the point of Halloween, getting candy?"

"We like to dress up and scare people. Candy is more of a human world tradition," Maya explained, handing Riley a ghastly grey robe that went down Riley's thighs, and a dark rainbow stripped leggings.

"I need to thank your friends when I see them," Riley examined the clothing.

"Don't tell them I ever said it, but they're awesome."

Riley smiled at Maya like she was trying to figure her out, "aren't you a paradox Maya. People like to be loved and complimented, you shouldn't hold back on what you feel."

"What I feel right now is wow," Maya fixed Riley's mask. "You're definitely the cutest pumpkin I've ever seen."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls?" Riley scoffed, failing to hold back her blush.

"Ew, interacting. I'd have to talk to girls if I wanted to talk to compliment them, and I'd have to remember their names. That's way too much work Riley."

"You sure know you to make a girl feel special Maya," Riley laughed. "Is it morning?"

"Yeah, technically. Our friends are at the library if you want to go?"

"Sure."

It took about four weeks for her parents to find Riley, but to their defense, they scoured everyplace on earth...Halloween town wasn't on earth. It was because of Carla and Rennes meddling that Riley was rescued. As soon as they saw that Riley was a stranger, when she removed her mask so Maya could feed her a gummy worm, they went to Jack, and Jack apprehended her after calling Santa. To say the Santa's were pissed is an understatement. Riley was off limits to Maya for three months! Three months of them not seeing each other, writing only supervised letters, and Maya fighting to get in the good graces of Topanga, Cory was easily charmed.

Riley found Maya in the living room chilling on the couch near the fire place, designing a new toy for the elf's to build. Riley walked up to her, placing her hands on Maya's shoulder.

"Honey if you're thinking of giving me a massage thank you but no thanks," Maya denied her, looking up to Riley. Riley let her hand go to her pocket and pull out a mistletoe.

"So we're finally alone and look what I found," Riley said slyly, and Maya tongue darted out to moist her lips.

"Honey, you know you can kiss me whenever you want. No need to use a mistletoe as an excuse," Maya reached out and pulled Riley down for a kiss.


	3. 100 au

A/N: this is to the boy I fell in love with on first sight, Artigas, you beautiful creature. Your time was short but you left the greatest impact on me than anyone in the first season. If this doesn't match with canon 100 and everyone's confused its because I didn't have the energy or drive to watch all of season one, so I skimmed... a lot and the story is fast paced. I don't own the 100 or gmw.

Riley had to stop herself from bursting into laughter with great difficulty. The tiny blond had been stuck at nearly the top of a giant white ash tree for the past three hours hugging it. She had been lucky that Indra and Lincoln had let her watch the aliens. They were comically clumsy, but worryingly intense most of the time, and Lincoln knew it was a matter of time before they hurt themselves. Riley was stricken when she saw the young girl jump off a cliff. She could understand why the tiny blond had decided to leave her camp to be by herself. Riley was supposed to watch the whole camp, but Lincoln wasn't exactly a good example; he kept his eyes focused on his crush, no matter how much he denies it if you sketch a girl beautifully, you're feeling something.

She had followed the stomping tiny blond since she snuck out of the aliens metal camp. They only made it about half a mile before Riley heard closing footsteps. She kept herself hidden and alert. Soon the blonde heard the noise too.

"Maya!" Yelled a male voice.

"Maya get back here! Its not safe with the grounders trying to kill us," accompanied a bossier female voice.

Riley saw Maya make an annoyed face and survey her surroundings before deciding to scramble up the ash tree. Soon see a small party of three came to view and Riley knew all their names, they weren't exactly discreet for wanting to avoid being detected by grounders. The one with the unfortunate hair, Bellamy, gripped his fire machine and looked around, distrustful of every shadow in the woods. Maya's old friend, the innocent, good-looking, adventurer Finn, kept close to Maya's older sister, Clarke.

"We don't have time for this Clarke. She'll come back when she wants too, in the mean time we have to fortify our defenses," Bellamy grunted. Maya hovered over them.

Clarke glared at Bellamy, "you wouldn't leave your sister. I'm not leaving mines."

"That's different, you didn't grow up with her. You didn't even know she existed until your father told you before he was floated. Its not like you've been attentive since we landed either."

"Excuse me for trying to make sure we all survive! A little girl already died on your watch Bellamy, lets not add Maya to the list."

Finn butted in, "lets keep searching. Maya is out here and Its not safe to be alone," they nodded and kept walking. Maya sighed in relief, and decided to chill on the tree branch for a few minutes. Gosh she wished her dad and mom had warned her about having a sister; a privileged, smarter, and more loved sister. Maya was glad that Clarke had been busy with the other delinquents to hound her like the way Bellamy stayed on top of Octavia. She felt bad she didn't tell Finn, he was a caring guy that filled the spot for older brother. It was gross that he liked Clarke in a, I want to bang you, kind of way but brothers are imperfect, annoying creatures. She very clearly reminded him, that he had a girlfriend. She figured telling him was enough so she didn't have to tell Clarke. Maya would later realize that she had to lower her expectations of him.

Maya picked at a leaf, earth was so pretty and fascinating when it wasn't trying to kill you. Dear mother nature, why you got to act like a strung up bitch? At least there weren't any pesky insects or flying cockroaches. If anything Maya really expected cockroaches to prevail and survive the apocalypse. She hadn't really found any inspiration to draw with the dangers and surprises, earth occasionally delivered. Soon Maya became bored and regretted not asking Octavia to come with.

Maya really regrets her decisions when she has no exit route. I mean there were plenty of branches, but she didn't feel up to it with the dying noise the branch gave so she stayed put and prayed her sister and company would come back. She stayed there for hours, and seeing that Maya wasn't going anywhere, Riley took out her pouch filled with snacks, and slowly nibbled it to occupy herself on the meantime. Riley wondered what the commander was going to do with them. The aliens were mean to each other, and didn't try to help one another unless it was for survival or a common enemy. Bellamy wouldn't make a good commander he lacked whatever enigma Lexa had and they weren't that far in age.

Riley began to take pity on Maya when after the fourth hour, her companions hadn't returned. Maya looked very miserable sitting on the branch. It was getting really dark and it looked like it would rain soon. She hadn't met up with Lincoln in hours too, Indra wouldn't be happy if she found out. Being Indra's second was beyond difficult, the woman made Riley want to run far away. Indra would have been perfectly happy with getting rid of Riley if Lexa hadn't personally bounded them. Now they were stuck with each other until Riley was better than competent in the eyes of the women looking after her. She wished Anya, Indra, and Lexa weren't so attentive, she didn't like the pressure.

The sky began to drip, and Maya despaired. She didn't pay much attention in school but she knew that trees and lightning were no bueno. Giving up on her blood sister, and her almost brother, she squirmed on the branch, calculating her next move. Riley frowned, this wasn't going to end pretty. She couldn't stop imagining Maya slipping and her body hitting all the branches as she crashed down to earth...again. Riley did the nice thing to do, she got up from her hiding spot and went around to be behind the tree so Maya wouldn't see her. With her spectacular tree climbing skills she was on Maya's level in no time without making a single noise.

It was raining hard now, Maya was drenched and her hair stuck to her face. Yeah, she was done with earth already. Maya slowly lowered herself and placed her feet to the nearest branches. Predictably her foot slipped, and her body was about to take a dive when her wrist was grabbed tightly. Looking up from where she dangled Maya screamed. Riley grunted, she forgot how scary her makeup made her face. The dark, spiky, clothing probably wasn't helping her image, focusing on her breathing Riley summoned her strength and was able to pull the suspended Maya to her more sturdy branch. Thank goodness for all those pushups Indra made her do.

Maya spat out the water, rain and almost dying every second was really souring her trip to earth. The mean neighbors weren't helping things either.

"Uhm, thanks?" Maya said unsure that this girl wouldn't just put a spear through her like Jasper.

Riley crouched, and flipped to Maya's side of the branch. Maya cringed at the proximity. She was about to tell the grounder to scoot a little when the girl pushed Maya to the trunk with her hips.

"Hey! There's enough room, don't be greedy," Maya snapped. The grounder sighed, and climbed down, sitting down on the branch below Maya and patting it. Maya frowned," your not telling me to do what I'm thinking you want me to do, are you?"

The grounder patiently waited and began humming! Maya felt like she was being played, but she eased her self down too, with the girl's help. It was slow progress but eventually Maya felt the squishy ground and almost cried with joy. She whirled to the grounder, smiling proudly and the grounder grinned back at Maya's accomplishment before she remembered herself. Riley hastily covered her mouth and nose with her bandana. Smiling always came to her too easily.

Maya checked out the grounder closer, if she looked past the layers of heavy dark clothing, and dark smudge around here eyes, she was pretty. Maya could see that the girl had soft brown doe-eyes, and the smile was more lively than any of the intoxicated delinquents. The grounder was human, admirable, and helpful. Maya liked her already.

"My hero!Thanks for the help bambi. Know any place a girl can get a drink?" Maya joked and she knew that behind the dark red cloth, Riley was smiling, she could tell by the twinkle in her eyes. She just hoped that grounder babe understood her. Bambi cocked its head, and Maya froze when Bambi pushed the blond hair pasted to Maya's cheek back, behind her shoulder. Bambi eyes widened, she took her hand back like it was burned, and glared at it like it did something wrong.

Bambi gave Maya one last glance and turned. Maya blinked incredulously when Bambi began to walk away from her. Maya did the only natural thing, she surged forward and knocked bambi off her feet. Bambi didn't think twice to push Maya off, and roll over so now Maya was on the muddy ground.

Maya groaned unhappily, "chocolate eyes, you're making my hair the color of poop," Maya whined. Her blond hair...when was the last time it was properly washed? This escapade was really not turning out the way Maya hoped. Sure a really cute girl was straddling her, but Maya would like to know her name and not be out in the rain.

Riley blinked at Maya. Why all the weird names? Then again someone named their son Farkle so Riley couldn't talk. Giving Maya a warning glare, Riley got off of her. Maya got up, wiping her dirty hands on her equally dirty pants and sighed at Riley.

"Sorry, I don't like when people walk away from me. How did that movie in Tarzan go?" Maya said, before pointing at herself, "me Maya." Feeling confident Maya marched up to the young grounder and let her hand come forward. Riley glanced at the white hand, then back up at Maya. She crossed her arms, and Maya copied her action.

"You don't look like the type to play hard to get bambi. I've been stuck on that branch for hours, and my tush really aches. It would be nice if you could point me to my camp," Maya flexed her aching limbs. Riley gave Maya her best blank look, and the alien huffed. "Fine! You'll regret giving me the cold shoulder. We could have had something great, but you just had to have attitude. I know longer find you cute," and with that being said, Maya stomped off the opposite direction of her camp.

Riley took a second to process being called a bami, whatever that was, and Maya. She followed behind the alien, hoping the alien would see she was in unmarked territory and turn around. She didn't. Riley had to contain a sigh as she came into Maya's vision. "You followed me!" Maya accused.

Riley grabbed her hand, and she wanted to take off the cotton gloves because they were wet but didn't. Maya was hesitant, but let herself be guided and soon they made it to a cave. This was one of hers and Lincoln's less used hangouts. Artigas had kept it supplied, Riley would have to thank him. She lit some candles and went to a corner to take off her wet clinging clothes. Yes showing weakness was bad, but so was hyperthermia. Riley stripped of her coat first, and then went to unbuckle her pants. Maya almost fell on her face.

"Wow! Give me a little warning grounder babe," Maya chuckled but turned around to give bambi her privacy. Maya found bambi to be cute, nice, and strange. She hoped that all grounders were like bambi.

Riley went to her wooden trunk and found her clothes. She put the warm outfit on and sighed contently. She turned and saw the jealous face of Maya as she eyed her clothing. When she saw that she was caught, Maya picked at her nails like Riley hadn't seen her. Riley rummaged deeper and found clothes for Maya too, even if they were a little too big. She offered them to Maya who sighed gratefully before winking at Riley.

"Thanks again bambi," and Riley bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Indra was going to skin her alive. Riley had a goal, a mission. Wait for the rain to pass, get Maya out and close enough to camp that she'll find her own way there. Maya stripped off her wet clothes, and put on the light blue cotton shirt, loose pants(thank goodness no tight leather), and a warm fur coat. Maya loved that she could get away with saying anything because grounder babe didn't understand her. "You're the best honey."

Riley caved, her smile broke out and Maya smiled right back. Riley gave Maya some jerky to eat while they waited out the storm. Jeez, all she's been doing lately is wait, and watch these aliens, would be better if she had company, alas reconnaissance with Lincoln was slow and boring . You would think that outer space creatures would be more intelligent, but they were all kinds of dramatic. Farkle would be disappointed as soon as he got his hands to dissect one. Indra wouldn't want clumsy space oxen's on her land either.

Maya eyed the cave. No radioactive bats, shame. It didn't look like bambi had any high tech stuff either. The clothing bambi was wearing was to fade with the trees and ground. Wear was the toilet paper? When did bambi find the time to look cute and presentable when Maya looked like trash wearing clean clothes? The girls braids were fine as hell. Maya wanted to know all her grooming secrets.

The rain and darkness made it hard to see but a falling escape pod soon reached the atmosphere. Octavia squinted at the sky, wiping the water trickling down her face.

"Monty! You see that?" Octavia pointed to the falling, burning, red object in the sky.

"Hard to miss now that you pointed it out," Monty and her got up. "That's no star."

"Jones! Keep an eye on kids. Monroe keep an eye on Jones," Octavia ordered.

Monty and her ran to where the falling object should have landed. It was difficult with the raining, the darkness, and nature constricting against them. They haven't gotten used to the ground yet after so many years of flat floors. Octavia was not a fan of flat floors. She hoped her brother didn't come back only to find her missing.

It took some time to get there but they made it to the clearing where the pod landed. Octavia grabbed Monty, they ran to the pod...and found it open. They frowned, and Monty checked inside. It was open and abandoned.

"You don't think..."

Monty shrugged, "either the ark launched this piece of junk accidently, or the person here already left."

"Who do you think it was?" Her brother was not going to be pleased.

"Let's hope they're friendly and helpful. I'm going to salvage anything useful."

"I'm going to see if I can find any clues to where the passenger went," Octavia followed the muddy footraces.

The arguably friendly and definitely helpful Raven, was being carried by a giant scary cute man named Lincoln. In his bag was everything important he found including the radio. Raven was unconscious, and dreaming about tough women and childhood friends. Lincoln dropped Raven once they made it to his hideout and cuffed the girl, making sure there were not pointy or useful tools to help her escape. He left her there as he went back to the sky people camp, he would feel bad if little Riley was in the rain by herself mopping. Indra sure liked to make her miserable.

Octavia grunted as her foot sank too deep into the ground. If her shoes weren't ruined before they sure were now. She lost the foot prints once she got deep into the woods. She wiped her face and scanned her surroundings. Where was the arker? Wait? Was that a giant lumbering person coming to her? The delinquents and arkers did not look like giants. Lincoln crept up behind her, and sent a swift chop to her neck. Octavia collapsed to the ground, Lincoln quickly pulled her down the bushes as a reaper past them. These aliens really needed to learn how to keep quiet and not cause commotion.

Lincoln didn't want to hurt her, but better take her away than let her get eaten by a cannibal. Lincoln cradled her like a child with its doll and snuck back to his hideout. When he entered the new alien was pulling at her chains, and growling. She stopped when she heard him come in with Octavia in his arms.

"Where the hell am I?" Raven gave him a scathing glare. Another thing these aliens weren't good at was self-preservation or maybe they were very gutsy. The woman sure were. Lincoln ignored her and as soon as he put Octavia down, the girl reached to the biggest rock and slammed it to Lincoln's face before kicking him on the chest. Lincoln grunted barely fazed by the impact, and Octavia jumped him. During the skirmish Octavia kicked pointy objects to Raven who quickly took them and fiddled with her chains. Too soon the bald, tattooed man overwhelmed her, but Raven had managed take off the chains. She sunk the sharp edge to his shoulder, and he hissed, angrily pushing Raven back.

"Run! Go!" Octavia yelled. Raven hesitated for a moment, but the guy was gigantic.

"I'll come back!" Raven shouted already running for the exit. Lincoln hissed, when Octavia tried to headbutt him.

The rain was stopping now, Raven had difficulty running on the slippery ground, and if she wasn't running for her life, she could have enjoyed the sight of earth. Not even an hour into earth and life was giving her an excitement she only felt in her space walk. Raven ran until her brain reminded her she had to find Finn, Maya, and Clarke. Speaking of the baby devil, she slammed into Maya with such force that they both went flying to the ground.

"Again!" Maya cried, but her eyes widened when she saw it was, "big bird!" Maya hugged her tightly. Raven responded back, relief flooding her.

"Maya! Are you okay!" Raven kept hugged her tight, she had worried about the small blond since forever.

"Yeah. I cant believe you're here," Maya blinked, "how are you here? And can you get off of me?" Maya was still wearing the clothes bambi had given her. Raven pulled the younger girl up with her. Maya was dressed strangely, clothes that were definitely not her taste. Was that real fur?

"I fixed up a space shuttle and crash landed. Its crazy up on the ark and," Raven checked her person fruitlessly, "I forgot the radio," she groaned, "and left a girl with a psycho."

"What?" Maya asked.

"I got kidnapped by the lumbering giant, scary dude," Maya blinked at her description. She looked around her knowing that bambi was hiding, keeping watch at was happening.

"Let's get you to camp, we're too into the open," Maya said loudly, and pulling Raven to the direction of the camp. She might trust somewhat on bambi, but her partner had kidnapped Raven. Hurting her family was a good way to get her bad side.

Riley left them as soon as she saw Maya and the newcomer Raven inside the barrier of their camp. She was on alert for reapers, and checked the check points. Lincoln wasn't at the closest one to the camp, but the second. He was nursing a cut on his temple and Octavia was on a corner. Octavia tensed but Riley went straight to her friend and checked his wound. She asked him what happened, he glanced at Octavia. Riley was impressed that the alien was able to manage a hit. Riley didn't ask how two untrained girls were able to harm him, Indra would chew him out later. Instead, after they cleaned the wound, they inspected the alien equipment. When Lincoln asked her if Farkle would be able to understand it, she could only give a half shrug. She trusted in Farkle's skills but he would probably be confused on what this was too. She dropped a box when after pressing a button, ear numbing noise pierced through. She tapped it again and it stopped, they both sighed.

Octavia was up again, eyes locked on the ear number, "that's a radio!"

"Take the stuff to Indra," Lincoln said in trigedasleng. "whatever this stuff is, it's important."

"Ugh, Indra. I'll take it to Artigas who will pass it to her and she'll pass it to Farkle who will figure it out," Riley liked her plan more.

Octavia eyes bounced from the giant grounder to the smaller one. They were a strange duo, a giant, scary, hot man and a small, lanky, pretty brunette who failed at keeping a straight face. It was almost comical and cute. The girl glanced at Octavia and she tried to sit straighter. The girl went to a duffel bag and pulled out a grey wool blanket, draping it over Octavia. Octavia was surprised at the considerate and dare she say kind action. The thin brunette gave Octavia her back to face a slightly disapproving Lincoln. Her face must've been something because Lincoln huffed, nodding and said something. Whatever language they spoke it wasn't anything the ark taught. The girl nodded, and turned to Octavia. The girl face almost encouraging. She grabbed the bag stuffed with technology and walked out of the cave.

"Hey its Maya! And some hot chick!" A boy yelled.

"Some hot chick. I have better titles than that," Raven grumbled.

Monty ran up them, Jasper walking slower because of his injuries. Bellamy was here too, shirtless for some reason.

"I come bearing news, and a weapon!" Maya shouted once the delinquents surrounded them. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point Maya. Whose she and where's Octavia," Bellamy demanded to know. Maya glanced around but she didn't see Octavia.

"Beats me dude."

"Wait is she like pretty, this tall, and long brown hair," Raven asked.

"Yeah," Bellamy eyed her distrustfully.

"Yeah, she's gone. She's being held captive," Raven, straightforward as always, Reyes said.

"What!" Bellamy bellowed.

"Where's Finn?" Raven asked looking at the dirty faces around her.

"Fucking Clarke. Where did you say my sis-"

"What!" Both Maya and Raven cut him off. Disbelief, and horror coated their voices.

"My sister!" Bellamy hissed, but the girl was very low in important things list in Raven's head.

"There's more," Maya said once she got over her nausea.

"There always is," Japser despaired.

"We lost our way to contact the ark. If we don't contact them soon, they're going to die," cries rang out amongst the teens who were going to loose their families. "But I'm sure Raven and Monty can fix something up."

Monty didn't look so sure and Raven wasn't paying much attention, "once I murder Finn and Clarke sure. Who cares if Abby will be pissed," Raven flinched. She didn't want to confront an angry Griffin.

Maya inspected what she had to work with now that Clarke and Finn were doing the nasty. Raven spirit had reduced, Monty wasn't to sure of his skills, and Bellamy was in big brother mode.

"Guy's I know we're worried, but we seriously have to help our families back in the ark. If we don't those who do come down will probably be the assholes that voted for the ones that locked us up." Everyone nodded to her words, Maya looked at a distracted Raven. "Raven please, you can chew them out later, but my mom..." A sob almost broke out. Her distraught face got through too Raven who put her game face on.

"Right! We need to play hero. Show me what you guys have," Raven went to Monty who nodded and led her to the dropship.

"Wait! We need to find Octavia," Bellamy growled, trying to grab Raven who glared at him.

"NO! We're in a disadvantage in the dark and in they're territory. They're keeping a watchful eye on us. We'll head out in the morning," Maya stepped forward, "Bellamy think. It won't do good if you get yourself killed too. Octavia is strong and we'll be stronger than the grounders if we have the support of the guard. Right now we're a bunch of untrained kids with guns, we'll hurt ourselves."

"Yeah she is. Hit the asshole with a rock," Raven chuckled. Bellamy didn't look better.

Maya rolled her eyes. Bellamy's hair must negate any brain cells from working, his hair also brought Maya's attention from his chest to his hair. It was that bad and the first chance she got she was going to comb it.

"You can get yourself killed after we rescue your purpose of existence," Maya promised.

Bellamy reigned his feelings in and swallowed thickly, "everyone back to your stations. The grounders wont hesitate to ambush us," he yelled, sounding like his old self.

Riley jumped on Artigas who stumbled and tried to support his and her weight. Riley squealed missing her cute friend. He laughed, missing his perky friend too. A personality like Riley's was rare among the grounders and very refreshing. Nothing could bring Riley down for too long.

"Help! A gorilla is on me!" He cried to his mother who chuckled at the struggling kids.

Riley pouted," I am not a gorilla!" She argued.

"I miss spoke," Artigas corrected himself, " I meant a lemur. What happened to your makeup?"

"I got caught on the rain," Riley shrugged. "I need to give you something?"

"Something good?" Artigas hoped.

"We grabbed this from one of the aliens. Can you give it to Indra?"

"Why don't you do it? You're her second," Artigas smirked cutely.

Riley didn't hold back," she scares me," she confessed.

Artigas mother shook her head as Riley climbed down Artigas back. "Warriors deserve respect and to be feared Riley. But too much and it'll hinder both of your growths. Do you wish for me to speak to her?"

Riley went white, " uhh no thanks."

"Then you'll hand her the contraption personally right," Artigas mother glared and the children gulped.

"Pshhh, I'm a night blood!" Riley said with false bravado. " I got this in the bag. She doesn't scare me," Riley squeaked.

"Good now go," Artigas pushed her out the door, grinning like a maniac.

"Now," Riley mumbled.

"Now," he shut the door on her face.

Riley slowly dragged her feet to where Indra lived. Indra was a good teacher, but Riley had been close to death too many times when they trained or Indra sent her to a mission. Riley had been a problem ever since she was discovered to be a night blood. She had to be taken at night before the ice-nation queen could get her talons on Riley. She was taken too late, when she was ten so she was less skilled than the younger kids.

Lexa had been suspicious of the young azgeda until she saw how clumsy and hopeless Riley was. It took a long time to get Riley in the same level as the other kids. Even after that Titus expressed his concerns to Lexa that Riley was too soft, too kind, and too caring. Concerned about the little, soft-spoken, azgeda, Lexa took action once Riley reached the skill level, and paired her to an upset Indra. Indra didn't complain much, but she was very verbal in not wanting to take an azgeda scum, and that at least Anya's second was competent. Anya who was fond of the nice girl, agreed with Lexa that she needed a tough teacher to give her thicker skin, and a hardened heart. The results wasn't what they wanted; Riley became stronger and skilled but her personality never faltered, Indra actually grew a soft spot for the kid once she got over that Riley was azgeda. The fear that Riley's kind heart, would get her killed troubled all of them. Indra's worries only increased now that the sky people were here with their guns but she refused to shelter Riley, she needed to be strong if she was going to become Heda.

Riley didn't worry to much about the conclave. She figured Lexa would become immortal somehow, besides she was rooting for Aden, he had a growing fascination with candles. Riley planned to run away if the time ever came to Luna.

Riley went inside the manor and it was mostly empty because it was too early to get up yet. One of the maids that was awake went to go get Indra. Riley was never sure if Indra was extra cranky in the morning. She remained uprooted, least Indra find her slouching and relaxed. She put her best serious face on as Indra walked in.

"Riley," Indra grunted.

"Lincoln was able to obtain some of the aliens belongings," Riley left out the part of Lincoln holding on to Octavia as he warned her.

"Let me see."

Riley put her bag in the aged wooden table and took all the stuff out, one by one. The glass spherical object grabbed Indra's attention.

"This! You recognize it!" Indra pointed at the red, white, and blue sticker. "You said that they spoke like the mountain men?"

"Sha, Indra," Riley felt scared. "You don't think..."

Indra frowned, eyes showing her unease, "they're descendant of the beast named Trump," Riley shuddered at her tone.

"My dad and Farkle said he was the one that caused the avalanche," Riley informed her. Indra gave her a disapproving glance at the mention of her father.

"I'll have one send these cursed things to the commander. Hopefully your friend will be able to reverse engineer them and tell us what they are. I'll tell to send Anya with an army."

"What! Why! Indra they have guns," Riley didn't have to remind her.

"Precisely why we must be vigilant and be prepared. Invaders, strangers, never meant good things," Indra chastised.

Riley knew she had a point, Vikings, conquistadors, romans, and especially world war 2. Her dad told her how cruel strangers could be because of greed. Bellamy preached that this was their land and they would make fire at anyone who said otherwise. Riley thought of Maya, Monty, and Wells.

"I think they're scared and misguided. Maybe we should-" Riley was cut off by a warrior running to them.

"General! The aliens shot missiles at a nearby village," he rushed out. Indra cursed and ran outside. Riley shook her head, this couldn't be.

Alas, a fire was roaring and burning everything. Riley rushed to get water, and aid everyone. Indra was vivid but they were able to kill the flames by the time the sun rose. Riley didn't counter anything that Indra instructed the rider. After Indra excused Riley who was swaying she went to Artigas house and fell on the bed exhausted. If only Artigas would leave her to sleep. She pushed his face away so she could sleep but he was persistent and ashy.

"Riley, what going to happen?"

Riley cringed, she turned her face to see his outrage, "war most likely. The dead and wounded must have justice," Riley couldn't help but think of the younger aliens. Surely, they didn't agree about firing them. She remembered that Lincoln had one of their own, but the woods were dangerous with reapers, who knew what could have happened them. Raven had been lucky Maya was on the way back to camp. She was going to speak to Lincoln once she got a much deserved nap.

Maya couldn't believe she had to be the responsible one! Clarke and Finn came back at morning for a rude awakening. Clarke was happy to see her sister safe, and saw that her worry was for nothing. Then she noticed two things: Maya was wearing the weirdest clothes and an angry Latina with a screwdriver was coming at them. Finn was confused too, and then he was on the ground, his jaw hurting.

"Finn! Look your girlfriend came all the way from space to see you," Maya laughed maliciously. She loved him but he was an idiot.

Clarke was good at taking things in stride. She grimaced at Raven, who now observed her, "You're Clarke?"

"Yeah..." Clarke hope Bellamy hadn't told anyone what she and Finn had been up to.

"Right, I'd love to vent and punch you right now, but your mom would murder me so I'm not."

Clarke held a tight grip on her turbulent feeling of her mother. Maya helped Finn up, who looked guilty.

"There's a problem Clarke," Raven said seriously, "there's a rebellion going on and they're killing people. It's bad, but lets hope the council kept a close eye to where I landed. They'll see it's survivable and come down."

"On to our next business. I'm heading to go find my sister. A grounder took her," the kids shuffled back nervous and scared. "I could use some back-up," Bellamy hoped.

Finn and Jasper immediately offered their help.

"Jasper, you had a spear in your chest. We're lucky you aren't dead," Clarke reminded him. Jasper waved off her concern, ready to save the damsel from the brute.

"Don't worry Clarke. We have the guns your sister and Octavia found," Maya flinched at Finn. She had been proud at first, but now she worried about sweet bambi.

"I'm coming with!" Maya stepped up only to have literally everyone shoot her down.

"No!" Yelled Bellamy, Raven, Finn, Jasper, and Clarke. Bellamy whispered to here, "we need someone to make sure Raven doesn't kill Clarke," he had a point. She let the brave boys go to rescue Octavia, Raven went too in case she recognized anything.

She immediately regretted her action when they came back with Octavia, and a captured grounder. He was much bigger than bambi, this was a bear. She was shocked that the boys were able to grab him at all. Everyone rushed to the scene, but Maya pulled at Finn.

"What happened!" Maya whispered harshly.

"I believe that the evidence speaks for itself," Finn looked worried though.

"No shit. The grounders aren't going to like this," Maya shook her head.

"You're telling me, I almost got stabbed. Octavia trusts him though. I don't think he's our enemy," Finn whispered.

Maya chewed her bottom lip, she trusted Finn and Raven, even if they could be impulsive and crazy sometimes. As long as they didn't carry any guns near bambi, Maya would trust them, so she told them what happened. From her sneaking away, to getting stuck on a tree, dirty-snowflake grounder helping her out and taking care of her, to bumping into Raven. Finn took it better than Raven.

Raven squinted at her sort of amused, "Maya are you harboring a crush?" Raven asked bluntly and Maya easily went red with her white skin. Finn did not look as understanding as before.

"What!"

"Relax mom and dad. It's not like that," Maya denied because she only knew that girl for a like an hour.

"You're doing that thing with your hand when you're trying to make it seem like you don't care," Finn pointed it out and Maya dropped her hands.

"Whatever. You know what Bellamy is going to do him," Maya whispered and they guiltily glanced at the drop ship where the grounder was taken. "He didn't hurt Raven or Octavia. This isn't right."

"Clarke won't let that happen," Finn said confidently and Raven also let out a growl. Finn shrieked realizing his slip.

"About Clarke.." Raven started.

Maya sighed, letting them go to their much needed conversation and consequently break-up. She didn't dwell on the locked up grounder, like Raven said it was out of her control, and the power struggle was between Clarke and Bellamy. She made it through the fence easily, everyone was distracted by the primitive villain that's been persecuting them. Maya didn't think about it, she walked aimlessly, trying to get as much distance from the camp as possible. Her ears were focusing on any crunches that weren't her own, but the woods were quiet. Soon she picked up bambi resting on a fallen log...bambi didn't look happy. Her eyes were hard, wary, and sad. Maya wanted to wipe those emotion away.

Maya wanted to ask baby bear how she kept her hair groomed and lovely. What cosmetics survived the apocalypse. Baby bear didn't look like she was happy to see Maya, probably didn't like that big brother got hurt. Maya thought it was better the big guy than bambi. She wasn't sure how far Bellamy would go to get what he wants, but according to Raven he was willing to commit murder.

"Hey there baby bear. Sorry about your partner, but to be fair he did kidnap my friends," Maya couldn't help but feel she was in the dog house. "I'm sorry," Maya was certain that bambi wouldn't take revenge on her kin even when angry.

"Did you agree to it?" Maya jumped in alarm, her mouth dropped.

"You talk!"

"I'm not mute," bambi replied, arms crossed and looking upset.

"You understand me?"

"You people really think we're uneducated savages huh?" Bambi snapped and Maya flinched in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry about the nick names, but since I don't have anything to call you. They weren't insults though, its how I show affection mostly," Maya rushed out.

Riley blinked, "my mom used to call me peanut. My name is Riley," she let out a small smile. Maya relaxed and Riley realized she was letting her anger slip from her grasp.

"Did you agree with it?" Riley rasped out. Maya was confused.

"Agree with what, peanut?" Maya knew she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Burn down my village," Riley hissed out," with your missiles. Innocent people died. I get that your people were angry about having their own taken but Lincoln was protecting them from the reapers and mountain men!" Riley was so angry she couldn't stay down. She stride right up too Maya, glaring down at her with all the fury she could muster; Indra would be proud. Maya gaped like a fish, but she didn't flinch back from Riley's shaking anger. She wanted to appease the slim brunette but didn't even understand what Riley was talking about.

"Honey, what the hell are you talking about?"

"About the war crimes your people have committed, alien!" Riley barked. She wanted Maya to own up to her mistakes.

"We don't have any missiles. And that's the big bears name? Lincoln. What's a reaper and mountain man? Did you just call me an alien!"

Riley gauged her, letting a sad laugh escape her, "you really don't know anything Maya. You're in so much trouble," it was hard for Maya to take the gravity in Riley's voice when she said Maya's name like that.

Now Maya let out a decrepit laugh, "aren't I always. Tell me what trouble have I landed myself in this time."

Riley hesitated, judging her, "Despite everything I don't think you and your people are bad creatures, alien. You're scared and the power struggle unsettles everyone. Any inconvenience or something different will start a fire and create a dangerous mob. Your all young, and from what I heard, wronged by the people that threw you away. You need help...a chance. Can I put my faith on you?" Riley questioned her.

Maya knew her friends and Riley was right. She wanted to know what life's going to throw at them next, if they knew they would be better prepared, and they could act in a less scared, shoot everything in sight sort of way. "You can trust me Riley. I want us to be on the same side," Maya knew a good thing when she saw it.

"My people are going to strike back the blow you delivered. The heda is assembling a squad to kill you, if you prove to much trouble she'll assemble a bigger army. However, Anya get's the job done. She will show you no mercy," Maya gulped.

"Can you tell us what we did wrong first?" She pleaded.

"We can start with the moment you guys showed up to claim what already belonged to my people like you were Christopher Columbus," Riley couldn't help but snide.

Maya blushed, "we might have been a little bit excited."

Riley looked around, "I'll rush through my explanation. The chief has more patrols."

Maya came back to the camp worried and anxious. Bellamy and Clarke would not be happy. Finn, Raven, and Clarke were avoiding each other. Remembering what Finn told her Maya went to get support from Octavia who accepted without prompting. She went to go get her brother who was busy interrogating Lincoln, and Maya went to get her siblings. The all crowded into a tent and everyone could taste the tension or maybe that was the blood that was on Bellamy.

Seeing that her half-sister wasn't going to speak up by the way her eyes couldn't remain in one place, Clarke spoke up first. "Maya why did you gather us?"

Maya cleared her throat, she didn't like the spot light, "I hate to bring bad news two days in a row but we're swimming on some major shit right now."

"Romeo has found a Juliet amongst the grounders," Octavia started lightly but Finn, Raven, and Clarke weren't laughing. Bellamy prayed she was kidding.

"Maya there a place and time for everything. Now is not the time," Finn chided her.

"Like you're one to talk," Raven gave him a scathing look.

"Guys take your drama somewhere else," Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah my friend's leader is sending an army to kill us...big strong people who don't flinch at death or pain," Lincoln was a good example.

"They speak!" Is what Bellamy go out of it. He went to get up but Maya raised her hand.

"There's more. Please hold your questions until the end," Maya gave them the short version of how they got on the grounders bad side. "Oh, boy how should I start. My future and hopefully not ex-wife has informed me that we burned down a village and her people are hella pissed off. Like time to pillage pissed. The grounder we captured was protecting us form mountain men-" and so she explained.

They absorbed this information, Clarke and Bellamy thinking on how they could get their people out of this grave situation. Maya stressed the fact they had assassins and every citizen had moderate training. It was warrior culture and they didn't fuck around. Maya came to the defense of Lincoln and Riley, they were of the gentler kind.

"We should get our hands on Riley-" Bellamy noted that the girl was useful.

Maya gave her best murder face, "touch her and I'll tear your balls out Bellamy," Maya threatened.

"As an ally," Clarke put her hand on Maya to calm her down. "We'll return Lincoln as a sign of good faith. We can co-exist. Riley and Lincoln sound sympathetic. Maybe they'll return the radio. They can't all be ruthless."

"Clarke! I don't think-" Octavia hit Bellamy with a pillow.

"No you don't. We're overly outmanned. Its 13 clans Bellamy!"

"Not bueno man," Raven shook her head. "there isn't enough material to make that many bullets and who knows when Abby will decide to show up with the cavalry. I'm not going to die before I'm able to screw Abby," Clarke gasped in horror.

"No! NO! Oh my gosh Raven a million times no!" Clarke forbad it. Finn was stunned.

"You lost any say when you screwed my ex. This isn't petty revenge by the way, your mom is hot," Maya burst out in laughter.

"You go Raven!" They high fived.

"Maya," both Clarke and Finn shouted.

"There, there sis. I'm sure you'll find a hot babe for yourself too. The grounders look good either gender," Maya chuckled. It was good to laugh after so many bad things happening.

Finn shook his head, "I-uhm back to our life and death matter. I think we should come to a truce with them and keep in mind that like Riley said we're the aliens. We can only push so much. In the spirit of democracy how about a vote?"

"I don't remember voting for any of you? We aren't even allowed to vote yet," Maya dodged a pillow from Finn.

"All in favor of having a meeting with the grounder?" Finn asked. Maya, Raven, Clarke, Finn, and Octavia all raised their hands.

"Okay, now that's settled I'll heal Lincoln and Maya can bring her girl," Clarke got up.

"Wow, no! I don't trust any of you to not shoot her. She's a cinnamon bun that doesn't deserve all the hate the delinquents will give her," Maya shook her head. She knew Riley was tough but she couldn't suppress the need to protect her.

"Bellamy will keep them in line," Octavia said, but Bellamy worked his jaw. Octavia elbowed him. "Right Bellamy," Octavia pleaded.

"Yes. I don't trust any of them. I know we're making a mistake."

"You haven't seen bambi yet," Maya promised. "I'll have to sneak out later. Peanut told me that her chief had increased the patrol. It's Riley's turn in a certain time."

"Did you just call the person watching us a peanut. That's some serious infatuation," Clarke commented.

Maya had to wait for late afternoon. Her sister Clarke had cleaned up Lincoln after they told him about Riley. As soon as the name left Bellamy's lips Lincoln was a snarling angry giant. Octavia jumped in, telling her that they meant no harm and that they knew Lincoln could speak. Clarke cleaned his wounds as best as she could, she hoped Lincoln forgave and forgot quickly. They told him what they wanted and he looked doubtful but at least he didn't look like he wanted to bash their heads.

When Riley showed up she wasn't alone. A boy heavily clothed in dark furs was with her, he was cute, with dark brown braided hair, and a strong build. Riley looked tiny and frail next to him, but perfectly comfortable. Maya immediately didn't like the new guy. His face makeup was a dark green. They glared and sized each other up.

"How do you guys not die of heat stroke in those clothes?" Maya smirked, eyes on the boy.

"We have a high pain tolerance," Riley shrugged. "This is my trusted friend Artigas. Artigas this the girl that got stuck on the tree."

Maya's smirk fell and jumped to Artigas who's eyes showed mirth. " We are not all blessed to be half-lemur," he jested and Riley grunted like he delivered a physical blow.

"What did your people say?" Riley asked.

"That they're sorry. Like I said Riley it was an accident and they were flares. I'm sorry we hurt your people but we have no malicious plans."

Riley smiled gently, Maya really did look guilty, "I know Maya, but my leaders," Riley left it to that.

"My leaders want to have a truce. Wars happen because of miscommunication but we can be a bridge. We can stop the bloodshed," Maya insisted, Artigas didn't look convinced.

Riley thought it through, the clans were worried about the strange creatures from the sky creating ruckus and mayhem. Riley didn't believe it was worth the bloodshed over many accidents. "I," Riley glanced at Artigas but he was stoic, trusting her, "I could talk to my leaders and convince them. They're mostly leveled headed people..." Not really but she didn't want to freak Maya out.

In their native language Artigas quipped, "unless it's Tuesday. Tuesday is throw people of your tower for Heda," Artigas gave a cute smile.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if Lincoln is okay?" Riley lied.

"He's alive and a little roughed up," that made Artigas tense angrily, "but he's forgiven us and isn't that the greatest human gift," Maya sweated, "the ability to move on from past mistakes."

"Literally last night you burned a village to the ground," Artigas was not one to be moved by words. Punches usually worked for grounders.

"Be civil," Riley muttered. "I'm going to talk to my chief. Can I collect Lincoln tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Maya was sure Lincoln could walk the pain out.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow peaches," Riley turned to a surprised Artigas.

"Peaches?" Maya blushed, and Riley smile was a little teasing.

"I'm sure once we get you to a river, your hair is a similar color to peaches. Figures that aliens don't bathe," Riley nudged Artigas and he gave Maya a warning glare, eventually letting himself be guided by Riley.

Maya bite her bottom lip, feeling butterflies go crazy in her stomach. She was going to put effort in surviving because she really wanted to follow Riley to her home. First things first, she needed to get back to camp and wash her hair asap. If the grounders could look hot and clean than so could she, but to be fair surviving didn't leave much time for hygiene.

Maya was all smiles when she came back and Octavia knew what was up. She informed Lincoln about what was happening. He wasn't as optimistic about the meeting but he didn't speak much. They didn't know that Riley was Indra's second or a night blood, good. He didn't want Bellamy think they could use her as a bargaining chip, although Maya looked like she would fight anyone that threatened Riley.

"Can you walk?" Octavia arms circled in case he fell, he was a big guy so if he did he would flatten Octavia, but he appreciated the gesture.

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?" Octavia examined the red marks on his skin.

Lincoln shrugged, "I've had much worse," it was meant to comfort but failed.

Bellamy grabbed his sisters, and hoisted her away from the loving bubble that she and Lincoln were forming. "Bellamy!" She squealed.

"Nope, not on my watch. I'm not Clarke," he shook his head.

Clarke rolled her eyes and tested his ribs. Nothing bad. "All good. Do you think we really have a shot?" Lincoln pursed his lips.

"Riley would move planets for her beliefs and friends. I'm sure she'll find a way," Lincoln again did not tell her that Riley close to those in powers. She was easy to make friends with and the ambassadors found her adorable.

"We really didn't mean to burn down the village," Clarke spoke quietly and Lincoln licked his lips.

"What's done is done. What you must do now is fix your mess, and move on to the best of your ability. Let this be a lesson."

After leaving Lincoln with a guard, Clarke went to the tent she and Maya shared. It's not often they were in there together. Maya traced the floor with her finger.

"What're you doing?" Clarke asked, flopping to her side.

"Drawing Riley," Maya admitted. "Maybe the artistic gene came from dad." Clarke flinched, the gaping wound of her father death, and mothers betrayal was too fresh. " I miss my mom. She wasn't there much but she was what I had," Maya couldn't stop herself from opening up to her sister," I want her arms around me. There's so much death and I want to feel safe again," Maya whispered her eyes getting misty. Clarke put her hand on Maya's arm, she wasn't much of a hugger and they were still strangers to each other.

"It'll be okay," Clarke whispered.

"I hope. I want to see Raven bragging about doing your mom," Clarke took her hand back and Maya laughed. "Does your mom have a thing for engineers sis?" Maya poked.

"Please stop," Clarke covered her face.

"Seriously, I warned Finn. He's such an idiot, an idiot you cant help but like because he pulls through at important times. He taught me what loyalty was. Not romantically of course," that was Raven, " he's a good friend."

"I'm grateful they've taken care of you," Clarke put her hands down to her lap. "If it wasn't clear me and Finn are just friends."

"We've all been frustrated, but stay friends, don't date anybody that'll hook up with someone just because their partner isn't there. They're mostly good people. They really kept me out of trouble and the bad crowd, not that it helped in the end." Maya put on a smile, "after this I want to ask Riley to teach me how to shoot."

Clarke snorted, "Why?"

"I don't think guns will impress her. I very much want to keep her away from them."

Clarke squeezed Maya's bicep, "I don't think you have the arms for it. Maybe she'll be impressed with how many crunches you can do," Clarke suggested.

"Grounder's fight dinosaurs at noon Clarke! My abs wont impress anyone. My competition so far is a childhood friend that probably has an eight pack. How do I compete?"

"You really like her," Clarke studied her. Maya patted Clarkes boot.

"You'll understand one day. You'll find someone that'll buy you, kidnap you, or rescue you from a tree. With your luck though they'll probably try to intimidate and murder you," Riley felt bad for her sister, who hadn't yet found that special someone.

"My luck is that bad?"

"Were you born on Friday the 13?" Maya laughed. "Come here and hug me!" Maya demanded and Clarke was shocked.

"Hug you! Like literally put my limbs over you?" Clarke couldn't believe it and Maya rolled her eyes.

"It's because I have a feeling Riley is affectionate. I need to practice not flinching and be bombarded with kisses. Don't be Jelly Clarke, one day you'll find someone that'll leave you breathless and stupid."

The next day came, and Maya was chewing on her nails. She wished clocks existed or watches. Raven told her to calm down but Maya couldn't. What if the chief had gotten angry with Riley and thrown her into a dungeon. Did dungeons exist in the U.S? Cells do. She couldn't imagine Riley in a cell. How was Maya going to break her out? What if they tortured as punishment. Maya had a feeling Riley wasn't good with water and Maya couldn't swim. Was that whistling?

"Is someone whistling?" Finn asked.

"Riley!" Maya jumped.

"Open the gates!" Clarke ordered, everyone held on to their guns.

Once the doors were open Riley slowly inched forward, Maya rushed out to greet her without anyone's permission. Riley smiled seeing Maya was good again.

"Riley!" Maya grinned when they were in arms length for her. Riley had longer limbs.

"Maya," Riley grabbed her arm "this is how we say hello in my culture," Riley squeezed softly.

"I'll remember that."

"Lincoln," Riley said getting to business. She didn't see him in the open.

"Inside resting. We can go get him," Maya pointed behind her.

"Maya, I brought my friends Artigas and Lucas," Riley didn't look behind her.

"Why?" Maya frowned. Artigas again.

"I can't support Lincoln by myself and they were worried about my safety. Can they come in too."

"Sure. Let me just tell the others so they won't do anything stupid," Maya jogged back. Bellamy and Clarke were next to each other, studying Riley. Maya had been right, Riley looked young and the scary face makeup didn't cover the softness in her eyes. Maya told her people that Riley was accompanied by two of her friends to carry Lincoln. Maya nodded to Riley who signaled her friends to come out. As Riley walked Artigas popped up and walked beside her, soon another guy too, big, blonde, and chiseled bones. Maya groaned next to Clarke, "Lucas is a guy! Where does she get all these good looking guys?" Maya whined, she was more than annoyed and depressed, why was Riley so popular with hot boys.

Clarke shook her head, "what do you expect from someone named Lucas?" I mean really.

"I don't like to presume Clarke," Maya hissed her name out.

Riley took the lead, her friends a little back and besides her. They surveyed the delinquents with their nervous movements, and gripping their riffles. Lucas wanted them to get out of this alive, Gustus and Indra were hard to convince to let them go into this mission. Anya was sharpening her sword, and their were a bunch of blood thirsty grounders ready to slaughter. Riley stopped a good distance from Clarke and Bellamy. She didn't want to shake their hand like Maya's yet.

"I'm Riley," Riley put her game face on. "Maya tells me you're good people. Prove it by releasing Lincoln," Riley tested them.

"Of course. We'd like conduct negotiations after we release him with your leaders," Clarke spoke.

"That's up to Indra. We're willing to look past the fire in our village as an accident by you guys. You'll have to face trial, the punishment maybe by working for the families who lost a member for a season or reconstructing the village," Riley warned them.

"That's fair," Finn bounced in before Clarke and Bellamy could try to wheedle or fight their way out it.

"Lincoln," Artigas snarled, and everyone was on alert again. Lincoln tried to walk normally but their was an obvious limp and resonating pain in his steps. Artigas moved quickly, glaring at Octavia who was too close, and put Lincoln's arm over his shoulders, arm wrapping around his torso.

Riley winced, seeing her friend in pain made her sick. She knew it was Bellamy who did this so she kept her eyes trained on Clarke's, she scuttled closer to Lucas who was probably furious.

"Thank you for healing him Clarke," Riley went hard on the C. Riley looked up to see Indra's hawk circling the camp. Riley lifted her arm and the hawk swooped in, landing gracefully on Riley's arm. The aliens scrambled back, awed at the sight.

"That was badass!" Maya admitted, and Riley almost smiled at her. Riley tied a piece of paper to the birds leg and released him.

"So," Riley eye's bounced from Bellamy the muscle, and Clarke. Riley didn't know what to make of Clarke yet, only that she was dangerous. A healer that would slip poison or purposely cut through an artery. Not the best friend but for sure a powerful enemy if she continued to grow. "Let's talk about a meeting place."

The talking took hours. Town hall was out of the question, the grounder weren't going to reveal the location of there home. Lucas was adamant about it not being here either, surrounded by so many unfriendly faces. Bellamy, Lucas, and Artigas had their chest puffed out, Riley had to shoot them a glare many times. The hawk came back at intervals, Clarke saw that as a way to confirm that the three grounders were alive and unharmed, smart.

"One last thing?" Riley cleared her throat. "We found one of yours. He was starving and stole food. I believe his name is Murphy?" Riley shrugged.

Bellamy made a disgusted noise. "Keep him please," he didn't want the guy back even if he did know where the village was.

"Is he okay?" Clarke inquired since nobody else was going to speak for Murphy.

"He's been punished as thieves should be..." Riley didn't tell them about the interrogation.

"Cockroaches are good at surviving," Artigas referred in gonasleng. Lucas gave him a warning glance and Artigas bite his tongue.

"Anyways now that we have agreed on a location, I'll pass it on to our chief so you can discuss with her tomorrow," Riley smiled at Maya. They were getting to better ground, and Maya smiled excitedly back. Jasper was in the shadows, apprehensive about the grounders even if they were just kids. Lucas helped Artigas support Lincoln, who gave a curt nod at Octavia, Riley grasped Clarke's arm and smiled at Maya. "I hope your people come back home safely," Riley released Clarkes arm.

The group leaders and important people had to take a moment to appreciate the sincerity in Riley. Maya grinned at her new friend. Bellamy and Raven felt the noose around them uncoil slightly. Finn stepped up and offered his arm, Riley glanced at it but didn't leave him hanging. "Thank you," his shoulders sagged, and Riley lips twitched upwards. She gave the rest a short nod and walked away.

"I like her. Good job Maya, you might have saved our butts by getting your butt stuck on a tree," Monty snickered, and Maya groaned.

By nightfall the ark was falling. Lexa who was conferencing with Indra, Anya, and the younger teens stopped to view it. Lexa was worried about this, the older aliens would have an army even if the population was smaller. She suspected that the aliens population would also be cut with the injuries and crashing to earth. It was best to avoid getting gunned down, Indra didn't agree. Anya thought it was better to leave the younger kids and attack their capital, and with Murphy they had good information. Riley pleaded in negotiations, and Lexa came to the solution of speaking first with the children who will then talk to those who were really in charge. Just in case Lexa sent Anya to locate and isolate the places where the aliens landed.

Lexa's men made a tent in the spacious woods, she didn't like clearing when the aliens weapons had better range and firing speed. Trees wood provide good cover, and she put Lucas in charge to conduct security details with the grounders. She had the strange boy Farkle with her, he was knowledgeable, ambitious, and loyal to a point. He was a good writer too, she wanted the contract to be blunt so the aliens won't confuse anything she say's as an Indian present.

Lexa considered dragging her throne with her, but the kids vetoed it. Riley gently told her it would be too much and to keep the candles to a minimal, if anything they could open some curtains. They managed to keep it lower than forty so Riley thought that was a good sign on how the meeting was going to go. The aliens soon arrived and bowed their heads to Heda as Riley instructed.

Clarke felt electricity ripe through her when she saw Heda. A goddess, and current messiah, she radiated power even without her throne. The bright green eyes made Clarke flush in the most pleasant ways. Riley stepped up.

"Heda these are the leaders and their close advisors," Riley introduced them. Maya wasn't with them and Riley was grateful for that. Indra could read Riley like an open diary. Lexa crossed her legs, studying them with unnerving eyes.

"Your people fell from the sky last nigh correct?" Clarke swallowed thickly at Lexa's soft spoken words that shook her to the core. She stayed firm however.

"Correct Heda."

"I've sent my people to locate them. I'm sure we can come up with a temporary understanding and contract that can later be remedied when I speak to your true leader," Lexa husked. Clarke prayed that her mom and Jaha had been able to hold the crown and the people's support.

"I'm confident we'll be able to set agreeable terms," Bellamy said in his gruff voice.

"Let's begin then," Clarke blinked at the boy she hadn't noticed before. He wasn't dressed like the other grounders, camouflage colors, his clothes were lighter and neat. He was of fair complexion, brunette hair, and dorky smile.

"Get the papers and ink Farkle," Heda commanded and Raven could not snort, but the delinquents were stunned too.

"I'm sorry did you say Farkle?" Raven gaped and Finn pinched her arm.

"Said the one named after a bird. It's a good thing you'll be useful to me when I conquer the world," Farkle gloated and Raven was speechless, the grounders collectively showed exasperation.

"Go," Heda commanded.

"Right," he squeaked.

Clarke noticed a hit of an amused smile on Heda's face. Heda caught Clarke watching and her lips were a pressed line again, her face stoic. She was almost intrigued by the beautiful blonde but she had to keep her head in the game. Riley watched the brief exchange between her Heda and Maya's sister, she bite her lips. Maybe Lexa had a chance, however small, to share her burdens with. Lexa worked so hard, she deserved someone to confide with; besides if Clarke tried anything bad Titus, Anya, Gustus, and Anya will take care of it. Hopefully their solutions don't involve kicking Clarke out of high place.

It was long, boring, and really tense, them making temporary conditions while things got the talks were concluded, Farkle had lexa and Clarke sign on what they agreed on. It was a bit odd the ceremony. Lexa bite her thumb and literally signed with her blood, and Clarke being dubbed princess signed it as well. Riley was very happy that nobody has died yet.

Riley walked them out of the tent, they were alone at front, Raven and Octavia in the middle, Bellamy and Finn behind them talking. "Does she always look like she's calculating our worth," Clarke asked Riley.

"Leader's have to be careful."

"What was up with that Farkle kid?"

Riley grinned, "Farkle is a genius. He'll grow on you."

"Gustus and Indra?"

"Awesome people," Riley gave her a secretive smile, "don't worry they intimidate everyone."

"Heda is pretty young," Clarke noted.

"Yeah, we're taken by our parents very young and trained. She's been preparing to lead her whole life," Clarke found that sad.

"You're taken by your parents?"

Riley shrugged, trying to hide her grief, "polis isn't so bad. Its warmer than my home town. I think you'll like it more than your mother ship as Maya calls it. Polis is very lively and interesting. Impressively, murder is low, the guards have a higher skills than the resident's who all know how to kill."

"Oh..."

"Where is Maya?" Riley asked, not hiding her affection, and Clarke quirked an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. Good for Maya finding a nice girl.

"She doesn't like being in serious situations so she said she had to go pee."

"Is she going to be ridding with you?" Riley inquired and Clarke flinched.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping I could ride a wagon."

"Right. No horses or pets in space. Shame I love cute animals."

"I like you Riley," Clarke revealed.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself so here's a heads up. Her name is Lexa and she's available. She has a dark past and she puts her people first, always. I hope you try hard to reach her as hard as you fight for your people survival. Put her in harms way and you'll regret it," Riley waved at her friends and Clarke had to clamp her mouth. Had Clarke's not so innocent stare been that obvious? Yeah, that's why Gustus looked like he wanted to pluck her eyes out.

Artigas waved back grinning his maniac smile, Farkle had somehow reached her friends before she could, Lucas and Maya were in a glare off. "Riley! Finally escaped to join the young and energetic," Artigas teased.

"You know, being important I'm always busy," Riley sighed dramatically. She put her hands on Maya and Lucas, pushing them apart. "What's going on?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your alien friend was going to request to be taught to use a bow and arrow," Farkle filled them in.

"Oh?" Riley mouthed surprised and Maya did the thing with her hands.

"I didn't think blond and broody was going to make a big show about it," Maya growled at Lucas.

"I was going to ask Lincoln to show me how to fight. I could ask him to show you too," Octavia offered, Bellamy whipped his head to her and pulled her aside to tell her no.

"Mhmm, Lincoln is good but Artigas is better, would you help Artigas?" Riley asked. Artigas was going to flat out say no, but Riley gave her the cutest lemur face and his will crumpled.

"Awwww," it worked on Artigas, Finn, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya who fell for her harder.

"Who can deny that face?" Artigas chuckled pinching Riley's cheeks.

"I'm sure Maya will be great," Riley winked at her and Maya almost tripped when she wasn't even moving, " the prey will get close thinking her hair is fruit."

"Riley!" Maya blushed.

A/N: That moment when tvtropes tells you that Lexa isn't a main character but Roan is you're left confused because clearly these people don't have a tumblr account. I don't think the grounders are illiterate, did science, math, and everything die with the apocalypse, no. I was nice to Finn because he's nonexistent to Clexa's and Bellarke's.

I'm not going to watch season 4 because lexa's dead, but because I like cute lighthearted funny moments, brotps, badass family moments, magic, and minimal deaths in my shows. 100 has too much darkness for my taste, by the end of it all my cute grounders who I've been rooting for since the beginning will be dead. I don't love Clarke, Raven, my baby Octavia, and Monty more than Indra who I'm 100% sure is going to die; That's some Urobuchi darkness that I did not sign up for and there's no hot crazy person or insane twist that'll keep me hooked. I'm so salty that bullets always kill my grounders but the sky crew can just walk it off! No! Reality does not work like that! Except Indra, Indra is being protected by Satan who's patiently waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill her.

Anyways sorry for any errors and I hope you liked it. I really desired to have Lucas and Zay meet, Smackle and Farkle, Raven and Abby have their steamy romance but this is a one-shot! The story wrote itself but I was firm with myself this time, not too many words. Everyone lives and have fun adventures exploring the world. End of story.


	4. jedi au

Disclaimer: i don't own star wars or gmw. this is just for fun.

Lucas was running for his life because Maya has a hold of a dangerous weapon. Not just any dangerous weapon nope, a lightsaber. Lucas had a lightsaber of his own and he was pretty competent with it but Maya was of the Skywalker line and he was a padawan. Luke Skywalker was her great grandfather and you don't mess with the Skywalkers who were dangerously competent and gifted in the force. Lucas didn't need this in his life and it was all because of Zay's big mouth. He didn't want Maya or himself to get hurt so that only left running.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" Lucas screamed.

"Not kill, just maim, or force you into coma," Maya yells back, she was using the force to gain on him.

"I don't get it! If you like me just say so instead of trying to hurt me!" Lucas yelps when Maya swings and the lightsaber almost grazes his brown robes. "I thought we were done with the triangle?"

It was difficult to run through the desert and there were so many places Maya could bury his body. He didn't want to go like that, death delivered by a tiny, angry, ex-assassin. Her dad was a dark Jedi, he trained Maya in the dark force and even though Maya wasn't in that dark place anymore she fell to easily. So here he was running because Zay told Maya of Lucas's intentions to test the waters and ask Riley to a date. Needless to say Maya didn't take it well.

Maya laughed darkly, and he was almost certain her eyes were turning crimson. "You think wwwwaaaaayyyyy too highly of yourself." Maya used the force and he was flying, landing painfully and a mouthful of sand. Maya was over him and he rolled just in time, a second too late and he would have been impaled. "Stay still and I'll make it quick."

Lucas scrambled up and he tried to talk to her. "Maya please calm down," get her talking, Zay should have been searching for Riley by now. Riley was his only hope. "Why are you trying to kill me if you don't like me," Lucas couldn't keep dodging and he grudgingly turned on his lightsaber. They locked and Lucas grunted with effort, Maya pushed him off. She began an endless volley of attacks that rattled his bones.

"You really think you're good enough for her. You are way out of your depth. Riley deserves someone better for her first boyfriend. You need to go."

"Not being good enough shouldn't make you sentence me to death," Lucas grunts, wide eyed and afraid. Maya wasn't kidding around. "Just because you are her best friend doesn't mean you get to dictate who she gets to date," Lucas was digging his own grave.

Maya eyes were definitely red, her sides were open but Lucas wouldn't have tried to hit her even if he could which he couldn't because he was busy trying to survive. Maya unarmed him and with the back of her lightsaber she dug it into his ribs and he fell to the sand.

"If you cant even beat me how am I supposed to trust you to protect her," she pointed her lightsaber to his face. Lucas couldn't respond, he was struggling to breath. Maya nodded. " Goodbye Lucas," she twirled her lightsaber and was about to plunge it into his chest when they heard a motor. She turned and saw Farkle's vehicle approaching.

Lucas didn't understand Maya's overreaction. Seeing her unguarded he tapped into the force and tried to see inside Maya head. He sensed a pitiful craving, panic, longing, and loathing. When Maya spotted Riley he clearly sensed love and not the sisterly kind.

"Ohhh," Lucas gaped.

Maya turned to him, fear so much fear. She feared her feelings and what Lucas knew. Riley was getting closer, Lucas needed to defuse this.

"I have an offer now that I know that I'm your adversary," Lucas slowly gets up.

"You are nothing to me," Maya growls, eyes bright and terrifying.

"We are something to Riley. Here's the deal, in a month we'll have a friendly," he emphasizes the word friendly," contest and if I win I'll ask Riley on a date and tell her about your feelings."

"You have no right!" Maya clenches her lightsaber.

"You win and I back off, I wont tell her your secrets," he glances to where Riley and Farkle jump off their ride. "Decide."

"You are not going to win. I'm stronger than you," Maya scoffs.

"Love wins and you better calm down. Your eyes are scary," he informs her. Gosh, she was serious about killing him. Maya turns off her lightsaber and breathes.

"Maya!" Riley runs into Maya, Maya keeps her arms to her sides. Riley pulls back and even though Maya ducks her head, Riley still catches the red ominous glow. Riley cradles Maya's face and encourages her to look up. Maya shuts her eyes. "Peaches please, let me see," Riley pleads. Maya sighs and obeys because how could she ever deny Riley's requests. Riley inhales sharply. "What happened? Zay said that you got angry about something and that you were trying to kill Lucas. I didn't think he meant it literally."

"I'm sorry," is all that Maya says. Her eyes are blue again, sad and depressed.

"Tell me what happened?" Riley urges her but Maya resolutely presses her lips together in stubborn silence.

"There was a misunderstanding," Lucas lies. "We're working through it."

"Dude she was two seconds away from murdering you," Farkle shakes his head. "Isn't it you who Maya should be apologizing to?"

Lucas shrugs, he has a soft spot for the crazy tiny blond. "It is known that the Skywalkers are dramatic and emotional."

Maya glares about to snip back but her voice is lost with the disappointed stare Riley is giving her. How was Lucas so blind before and missed the devastating love in Maya's eyes. Lucas was not going to lose to Maya.

They didn't talk on their way back to the temple, unlike Lucas, Riley didn't need powers to tell the turmoil going on in Maya's head. She wanted Maya to confide on her but she didn't want to pressure her best friend. Instead Riley kept her hand over Maya's and tried to silently tell her it would be okay. She wasn't sure why Maya had been so upset, her eyes so angry, and Lucas wasn't going to tell her. She thought a duel between them was stupid but Maya wouldn't listen to her. Riley felt Maya move her thumb over tan skin and when she turned to look at her she saw Maya's guilty expression. I'm sorry, the gesture meant. Riley didn't say anything but let Maya continue ministration.

Maya didn't avoid Riley but she started taking her meditation seriously for her duel with Lucas. No way was she going to loose to a guy with meager skill. Riley gave Maya her space, sometimes she would come into her room and just sit by, watching Maya levitate her lightsaber. Maya thought of Lucas techniques and how she could counter them, defeat her foe. Lucas didn't stay in the temple, he practiced in the wilderness with Zay's help.

Finally the day came and Lucas went for Maya. To her surprise instead of going to the rink they went outside where she saw two speeder bikes. Lucas grinned like he had already won.

"What's wrong sky girl? Were you expecting us to actually fight?" Lucas sauntered to his ride.

This wasn't good. Maya could fly, she could fight, and she could kill, but bikes weren't really in her resume of skills. Maya stretched her neck, okay, lets do this.

"The maps are programmed in already. You guys will be going through a canyon and make a circle. Good luck and try no to kill each other," Farkle pointedly looked at Maya.

Riley grabbed Maya's index finger. "Good luck and don't get hurt."

"Adventure and pain go side by side in my life," Maya chuckled and Riley rolled her eyes.

They started their bikes and Smackle stared at them, flag up high. She pulled it down and they rushed to get distance. Maya immediately noticed that Farkle had disabled the shooters. Lucas zipped past her and Maya pushed on. He was a driver than her when it came to racing bikes and he has had all month to practice. Should she cheat? He would reveal her secret if he won.

They ran inside the canyon and they were so close. Lucas smirked and bumped into her. Maya grinned evilly, he started it. She flew past him and kicked up dust. Lucas coughed, squinting through his goggles, cute Maya, very cute. He used the force to throw large rocks at him and Maya had to switch between looking back and forth, she almost crashed into a boulder. When they were nearing the finish line Lucas was gaining on her, they were neck to neck. Nope, no way was he going to win. Maya told him capes were a mistake and so were cloaks, she used the force and his brown coat was over his face. Lucas jerked the bike slammed into hers and they both went flying, Maya landing heavily on Lucas.

"Nice going idiot," Maya moans. Ow.

"Maya you're heavier than you look," Lucas grunts, Maya elbows him as she gets off of him.

She checks herself and there were only a few bruises and cuts. They wait form their friends to come get them and nurse their pains. They were taken to the clinic and were in the waiting room. The doctor was busy replacing someone's hand that got cut off.

"Since we both lost, I'm just going to say it. Riley, Maya is in love with you like I want to make out with you kind of love," Lucas speaks softly for such important words.

Maya didn't think of herself as the cowardly type but damn if she didn't get up and hurried to her room while everyone was in shock.


	5. Alpha omega au

A/N: crap, school is about to start and I didn't write as much as I wanted to.

"This display of puppy love is nauseating," Smackle commented.

The gang watched as Riley gazed adoringly at Maya, arms wrapped a small body, and coating Maya with her scent. Riley had recently hit the age where it was decided if she was an alpha, beta, or omega, Riley was an omega. An omega who was very attracted to her blond alpha friend. Poor Maya if she kept blushing like that it was going to be a permanent color on her face. They were at Topanga's and they were sitting in a corner by the window. They watched as Riley sat on Maya's lap, nuzzling her pink cheek.

"Looks like you've been replaced by Maya," Zay patted his bro's shoulder sympathetically.

Smackle looked at them in confusion. "Lucas when did you ever have that position?"

"We're dating," Lucas frowned, "I think. We were dating," he sighed.

"Not anymore," Farkle shook his head. "As soon as Riley hit maturity," Farkle snapped his fingers, "you were demoted from the pedestal Riley had you on."

"Do you think it's because I'm a beta and Maya's an alpha?" Lucas asked.

"It's Maya," Farkle shrugged. "She's always been first to Riley."

Riley purred as she deeply breathed in Maya's addicting scent. Maya smelled so good! How had she never noticed that before? Maya blushed and she knew their friends and their mom's were watching their interaction. The customers could smell a fresh omega but it was clear that the omega had a partner. They smiled thinking it was cute, Riley was young and they could forgive the pda. Topanga didn't avert her eyes and the warning look was making Maya even taut as Riley made herself comfortable on Maya's lap.

"Honey tone it down. We're in public and this is too much even for us," Maya squirmed.

Riley hummed, burying her face to blond locks. "You smell and feel good. I could fall asleep on you," Riley sighed.

Maya's face was as hot as a oven. She bite her bottom lips, failing to prevent the smile from appearing on her face. Her inner alpha puffed its chest out and she secured Riley by wrapping her arms around Riley's waist. She's been fighting her instincts ever since she learned she was an alpha, to be with Riley but not really. Riley as always was making Maya's emotions difficult to control.

"Ten bucks say's Riley kisses Maya first," Smackle started the bet.

Farkle considered it, those were his best friends, but money.

"I'll put my money on Maya," Zay nodded. "She's an alpha, she has to make the first move."

"Really Zay," Lucas glared at his best friend. He and Riley were still technically together.

"No way. Maya has been nursing her feelings for Riley for years. She's not going to risk their friendship," Katy shook her head. She loved her baby but her baby didn't take risks when it came to the heart. "Riley does."

"Maya is one of the strongest people I know. She won't back down," Topanga sipped her coffee.

"Wow," Lucas gaped at the mothers who shrugged. "Fine. I'll hop into this train. Riley might have kissed me first but Maya pushed Riley into my lap and encouraged her. Maya is going to kiss her."

"I don't really care, I just want them to kiss," Farkle just wanted to push their faces together and make it happen.

"How does it feel like to be an omega?" Maya mutters into Riley's ear.

"Not that different from what I feel like everyday, I just crave to be touching you constantly and I can't mute the feeling," Riley whispers.

"I don't mind, whatever makes you happy," Maya whispers back.

Riley drew back with bated breaths, her hands on Maya's shoulders as she searched electric blue eyes. This has been a long courtship and whatever happened they would forever be best friends. Riley cupped Maya's face. Maya stopped breathing, lips slightly parted and they both leaned in.

"Yeah its over between you two. Thank goodness no more love triangle," Zay passed his now single friend a banana so he could stuff down his sorrow. "I guess Farkle won the bet."

Farkle squealed, excited that his girls were finally sucking each others face. Topanga got up and strutted to where the younger pups were at. She stuck her hands out and forcefully separated them.

"Mom!" Riley whined.

"I'm thrilled for you two. Really I am, but I saw some tongue and that's where I put my foot down," Topanga glared at Maya. "You've waited this long you can wait a little more to explore my daughters mouth."

"Oh my God, mom please stop," Riley pouted as her mom lifted her from a crimson red Maya.

"Nope. Three months of dating and me getting to know Maya before I allow any of that business."

"You've known Maya since we were kids."

"Maya your best friend! I need to get to know girlfriend Maya's intentions now."

"Uh, instead of kissing each others cheeks I'd like to kiss her lips too? Everything else can stay the same," Maya stuttered.

"Mom, please, we're in public," Riley blushed.

"Said the one that was on her girlfriends lap in her mothers own store," Topanga laughed. "Your father and Shawn are going to be so excited."


	6. fairy au

When he left he slammed the door with so much force that the walls shook with Maya's heart. She hid behind the old couch and watched as her mom's bottom lip wobbled and heard the first sobs. Her mom went to the bathroom and Maya went to her room. She found her butterfly net and she stuffed her bag with water, snacks, and glitter. She wrote a note with her terrible scribbly handwriting that she would be at the park to her mom. She quietly shut the door and ran to the park, she had one more hope.

The park was huge and there were soccer tournaments going on. Maya lingered there for a few minutes, young keen eyes scanning for any devious pranks being pulled by tiny creatures. Maya was there for four hours and she might have the beginnings of a sunburn but she wasn't going home until she got her hands on some magic. There were boys everywhere playing and causing trouble so Maya moved to the eroded playground.

She hit the jackpot. There were a few adults from the city there, studying blueprints and planning for the future of this playground. A young fairy child was on the swing set, her hands on the rusty chain and she wasn't swinging. She was dressed in a white dress and a flower crown over her head, adults couldn't see fairies because they have long stopped believing in fairy tales. Maya grinned at her opportunity, she slipped past the working men and to the slide. She uncapped her glitter and dropped it, the noise attracted the brunette's attention but not the adults. The fairy was instantly drawn to the sparkly stuff and she skipped to inspect it. Maya had her net ready when the girl crouched and the fairy yelped as Maya pulled her behind the slide.

"Caught you!" Maya grinned viciously.

The fairy blinked at her and struggled with the butterfly net. Maya leaned close and the hostage gazed back with innocent but startled brown eyes.

"Huh, fairy odd parents was right, your eyes do match your hair and you're short."

"So are you!" The fairy pouted, she was perfectly normal height for her age.

The pout made Maya feel slightly, a teeny bit, bad about capturing her but it was for a good cause, Maya's cause.

"Alright, I caught you so now you have to grant me a wish if you want to be released."

The fairy squirmed but nodded.

"I wish my parents were in love," Maya spoke softly and with all the emotions in her heart.

The fairy tilted her head and didn't do anything else.

"Hey! Didn't you hear? Do your thing," Maya hissed.

"I cant manipulate love that's really hard level magic," the fairy looks apologetic. "Are your parents separated?"

"Yeah," Maya sighs, falling on the ground and pulling her blond hair. She removes the net from the fairy, she didn't look like the lying type.

"That sucks, I'm really sorry to hear that," fairy slides her hand over Maya's.

"It's fine, I should have seen it coming...sorry for the net thing," Maya does regret it.

"It's okay, you're having a bad day. And your mom?"

"Back home crying," Maya flinches.

"Oh. You should go back," fairy girl tells her.

"I don't think I can. I came here hoping for a solution and to come home with nothing," Maya bites her lip.

There's a pause and both girls are thinking. Warmth travels from their touching hands and crawls up to the rest of Maya's body, it's nice and comforting.

"You don't have to go alone. I can stay until you feel better, oh right, I'm Riley," Maya whips her head at the other girl and the determination in her brown eyes.

"Maya but Really?"

"Yeah, we can play until you're distracted and have fun. We can be best friends! I've never had that," Riley admits and she's up, pulling Maya up with her.

"Me neither," Maya chuckles.

Her dad left but she got herself a fairy. She wasn't sure if that was a fair trade but she loved Riley a mile more every day.


	7. northern lights

A/N: Did you guys see Rowan at the women march? I wish I could have gone and supported the cause but wow. So amazing and people had signs with princess Leia. My uncle was like "women already have equal right. What more do they want?" And I'm thinking, bruh, I love you but you're a 50 year old stubborn white male and didn't you see the news? It was called a women's march but it wasn't only that, it was for poc, immigrants, people with disabilities, Native American women. It was more than just being a little upset that Trump won.

Day four in Alaska and she already felt the world changing her. She has never felt so in tune with nature and things were going better than she expected. No werewolves have chased after her, Farkle was going to get his prize on oil, and the cute tour guide, Lucas was going to show her a real life moose later, life was great.

"Did you eat?" Farkle shouted from the bathroom where he was fixing his hair.

"Yeah!" Riley was bent, putting her heels on. She was taking a canteen of coffee mixed with blood just in case. "Are you excited? I'm excited! This is so exciting!" Riley squealed.

Farkle came out of the bathroom, his hair neatly pulled back, and his purple suit made him look dashing. "Riley your fangs are peaking out," he booped her nose. "Are you sure you're aren't hungry?"

"Oh, I'm not. You know my vampire features come out when I'm excited," Riley babbled.

"Thank you," Farkle smiled softly. "But suppress please. I don't want to leave here with an angry mob and have to rescue you at area 51."

"Please rescue me after I meet a Plutarian," Riley chuckled.

"You look lovely btw," Farkle held the door for her.

"And you look pretty too. You know maybe I should have sprinkled glitter on myself," Riley was thinking about it.

Farkle shut the door behind them and offered Riley his arm. They walked to the elevator and they were on the ninth floor, Riley would have preferred to use her super speed to run down the stairs while carrying Farkle. Alas, she had to keep up appearances and not freak any of the others.

Farkle fidgeted on the way down and Riley could see his trepidation. She hugged his arm tighter to her.

"You're going to do fine."

"I'm going to trip on the stairs," he whispers.

"I'll catch you," she assured him.

"Riley...you've tripped on flat ground before..."

"The earth is round Farkle, you should know that you're a scientist," and Farkle scoffed at her teasing.

They walked out of the glamorous hotel Farkle owned. Riley huffed out and grinned in delight when she saw the mini cloud evaporate. A vampire descendant and a human genius walked a to where the ceremony was being held. Honestly, Farkle sometimes forgets that he's friends with a vampire and remembers know that they're outside on the freezing temperature and the side walk is slippery and Riley is skipping with ease.

"Are you shaking because of the cold or because you're nervous?" Riley asks him.

"A little because of the cold and a lot because of the chances I wont get the prize."

"You're Farkle, second smartest person I know. You'll get it and if not then the recognition by hundreds of people of how smart you are."

"I wish I had your mom's confidence or that guy Lucas's," Farkle laughs nervously.

"It'll go alright. You found a way to get oil in a safer manner. You'll get the prize, I believe in you."

"Thanks Riley. Whatever happens, happens."

What happened was that Farkle did not get the prize. The other nominee, Isadora Smackle, did. To be honest Riley was sold too when she saw that Smackle work involved penguins and polar bears, cute animals were her kryptonite. Farkle clapped and took his defeat with grace. The food they served was alright.

Riley hugged Farkle sympathetically when they exited.

"Do they have Uber here?" Riley talks aloud, Farkle's face was stony and he hasn't spoken much, Riley didn't want him to stay cooped in his head.

"Why don't we go for a walk? Its early, maybe the big blond is still working," Farkle suggested.

"Sure!" Riley didn't say it was half a mile away, Farkle knew everything. "It get dark here fast though."

"Riley, come on," he pointed at her like, you're a vampire, there's no need to worry.

"Farkle I trip on my own feet remember," Riley laughed, her breath fogging but they didn't go back to the hotel.

Riley talked about what they should do on the last days they're going to be here. Farkle engaged in the conversation and Riley took that as a good sign. Soon they were at Lucas's and he was there, open grin.

"Riles! And my man, Farkle!" Lucas said from behind the counter. Lucas high fived Farkle who weakly did it back, and then he hugged Riley. "How did it go? Did you get money?"

"No and no. I lost some of my dignity in the event," Farkle mumbled.

"Uhm, things didn't go as we planned. We're actually here to have fun and take our minds of it."

"Ouch. Who did you loose to?" Lucas asked.

"Isadora Smackle," Farkle hisses, glaring at the counter.

"She deserved the prize," Riley said.

"Yeah she did," Farkle grudgingly admitted and sighed. "Next time I'll lose to you," Farkle smiled at Riley.

"Oh? What do you do Riley?" Lucas leans on the counter separating them.

"I..." Riley squirmed. Lucas looked like a nice boy but people usually reacted negatively.

"She's one of the top figures of the monster movement," Farkle proudly informed him.

"You're a monster!" Lucas said, eyes wide and shinning with awe. "You don't look like it. How old are you?"

"I'm not ancient. I'm really 17 years old and descendant of vampires. No cool, flashy powers," Riley shrugged. She didn't know when she would stop aging either. "I'm just me, I'm not going to suck your blood."

Lucas nodded, and whatever fear Riley might have sensed earlier was gone. "No, but you are pretty awesome and I'm sure you both are going to get very far in life. Anyways-," Lucas told her and Riley breathed in relief that he was fine with her being a vampire, "-how about I take you guys with my group of tourists to see the northern lights? I know a great spot and we'll get hot chocolate later."

Farkle and Riley glanced at each other. "Sounds good," Farkle nodded, "I never refused a chance to drink chocolate and I'm not going to start now," Riley cant say no.

"We're heading out in 20 minutes," Lucas stared at their proper clothing. "Uhm," he pointed at them.

"Oh right! I'll be right back," Riley turned around and was about to go for a run when Farkle grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't get anything to fluffy and remember you're wearing heels."

"Oh," Riley glanced at her shoes. "Right," she grinned and was gone in the next blink. The door shut.

"Isn't she something," Lucas chuckled.

"She's the best," Farkle nodded.

"Sorry you didn't get to win?"

"I don't like losing but she did deserve it and guys have won the medal for less noble deeds. Fuck white male privilege. I figured out how to extract oil in a cheaper manner but she improved animal life and saved their habitat," Farkle shrugged. "And everyone loves animals."

"Maybe you should partner up with her. Two minds are better than one right?" Lucas quoted.

"...you might be on to something all American boy," Farkle said thoughtfully.

"Your girlfriend doesn't look like a vampire," Lucas remarked.

"You are wrong in your observation. She's my friend and she's a very nice girl and her strengths lie elsewhere. She's as harmless as a pup though."

"Don't pups teeth?"

"She nibbles," at least that's what her father told him, when Riley was a kid and her fangs were growing she chewed on her sleeves.

"I'm back!" Riley shouted, swinging the door wide open and Lucas flinched at the cold. She had changed into looser clothing and comfortable boots.

"Welcome back," Lucas grinned and Riley handed Farkle his clothes. "The bathroom is over there. Meet us at the back."

Riley skipped next to Lucas and he tried to pick something out of the ordinary but it was just her skipping, no gliding on air, grace, or anything. She had a coffee canteen with her from Starbucks and he suspected coffee wasn't what it contained.

"Will there be moose's?" Riley asked and then she frowned. "Is that the correct term? It can't be meese," she mumbled.

"Maybe...they wont run will they?" The area where they were going did get regular visits from the big animals.

"Oh because I'm a predator?" Riley pointed at herself looking almost glum.

"You know what? I think they'll shrug you off? They're fierce, not as cuddly as they look in brother bear."

"I loved that movie!" Riley squealed.

Yeah, Lucas thought, if anything Riley would be the one in danger but it was too early for the werewolves to band here yet.

"I'm back!" Farkle waddled to the back looking like a seal. "Don't laugh."

"Okay," Riley giggled.

"That includes giggling or snickering!"

"My bad," Lucas took a great inhale and corrected his face to look neutral. "Lets get going."

They boarded his van, Riley and Farkle on the back, the others in the middle and Lucas was driving. Riley looked out the window and was stunned at how quiet this town was a clear contrast with new York. They hit private land and had to go on snowmobiles from there, Riley let Farkle drive as long as she got to drive it on the way back. It was worth him going first to hear his hooting. She held on to him carefully, she didn't want a repeat of the time they ice skated and Farkle ended up in the hospital with a fractured bone.

They zipped past a few tree's until they were on top of a hill with a cabin resting on the top. They were miles away from the nearest town.

"Hey Riles."

"Yeah?" Riley jumped off the vehicle.

"I'm getting a horror movie vibe," Farkle glared at the woods.

"I've heard that geniuses are usually paranoid," Riley jabbed.

"Cautious, that's why smart people live longer," Farkle quipped and she dragged him inside. "When is the light show going to come in?"

Lucas snorted. "Light show?"

"You know what I meant," Farkle studied the darkening sky. "Can't be long now."

"Soon," Lucas promised and directed them inside.

They went inside and Riley wrinkled her nose at the stench clinging to everything, it smelled like snow dogs. She felt her fangs drawing out and she desperately wanted to open a window but the humans probably wouldn't appreciate that. She suppressed a shiver and didn't take off her coat like the others. The scent was fairly old but it touched almost everything in the room. Unlike her ancestors she did have to breath, she could hold her breath for a few minutes but she already had a lung full of old dog, yuck.

"Lucas can I go talk to you outside?" Riley didn't even wait for him to respond, she turned around and marched out of their and breathed in the cold air.

The snow broke under her weighed and she trudged a little further, not enough to alarm Lucas.

"What's up?"

"There's the smell of werewolf in there!" Riley hissed.

"Yeah, but its okay. I'm friends with them...best friends with one, the other continuously deny any attempts of a true friendship. Don't worry, they're not going to be here for another month," Lucas shook his head.

"They're coming right now," Riley deadpanned.

"What!" Lucas sputtered. What the hell were they doing back here so early? "Are you sure?"

"Granted my sense of smell isn't like a dog's but..." Riley shrugged. "The wind is carrying their fresh smell here. Its exactly like the one inside the cabin," Riley sighed. "They're not going to try and be mean will they?"

"No, no of course not, they're chill people," Lucas pushed his cold hands into his pocket. He didn't bother taking out his phone to call, there was terrible signal here. "But just in case..."

"Lets greet them out here and keep the humans inside anything bad happens."

"Good plan peace keeper," Lucas nodded.

Riley gazed at the sky as the sound of snow flattening filled her ears. Slowly but surely the northern lights danced and illuminated the sky. The sight in the sky left her stunned and speechless, colors stretched and swirled and Riley thought she had never seen any more beautiful. Seeing effortless beauty was magical and humbling to the young girl. She wanted Farkle, Smackle, and her family to see this. The foot falls stopped and Riley heard growling, she didn't tense, she didn't bristle and snarl, how could she when she was beneath something so amazing. She would have to ask Farkle later how nature made that, if she had a later.

By the sound of it there were only two werewolves and not even in wolf forms.

"Guys!" Lucas shouted, "meet my friend Riley," Riley had to smile, it was nice of him to refer her as a friend and not a customer. "She's a good person," he stressed out.

"Riley Matthews? The vampire lady?" A male voice said from the darkness and Riley looked down from the sky.

"That's me," Riley waved and put a friendly smile on.

One of them snorted, "aren't you the most adorable vampire bunny I've ever seen," Riley strained her ears to hear the female voice.

She stepped forward from the shadows of the pine trees. It was the strangest thing and attraction was instant. It was different from what she felt for cute guys like Lucas and Charlie, Riley's soul knew this girl. Riley's heart pounded faster than she thought possible and she was suddenly winded. Electric blue eyes, a fair complexion, and wild blond hair was the person that Riley faced. Riley was expecting something...furrier? But then again the werewolf just called a vampire a bunny so I guess they both expected something else.

The girl took another step, slow and calculated, shoulders pulled back and her face stoic. Riley knew otherwise, the girl was curious and excited, Riley was a predator she could tell these things. Riley grinned and the girl hesitated until a small smile warmed its way on her face and Riley lunged at her. She sailed to her and the girl wrapped her arms around her waist, they fell back on the snow with the girl cushioning Riley's body.

Riley laughed and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. "I've been waiting for you for forever. Well no, seventeen years really but It feels like forever," Riley told her. Riley felt the girls hand leave her back so she could put it in the air and signal for the other wolf and Lucas to stay back.

The girl on her back chuckled and she nuzzled Riley's neck.

"I would have waited for you forever," Riley shivers at the sound of her voice. "I knew you were the one when I saw you passionately speaking on British tv. Cute accent."

Farkle and the others came out of the cabin and gasped at the sight in the sky.

"Holy cow! Riley! Are you seei- why are you on top of a person? We've talked about this! Jumping strangers is really rude!" Farkle sighed more than exasperated.

"Farkle! This has been an amazing trip! I got to see the pretty lights! I found my pretty mate! And I'm going to run into a moose sooner or later," Riley helped the girl up. "Your name?"

"Maya Hart and did you just say moose?" Blue eyes twinkled with amusement. They were leaning into each other, not enough that it looked like they were going to kiss but close enough that Riley could see the hues in Maya's eyes.

"Mate? Riley this isn't a Disney film," Farkle rolled his eyes and marched to them only to stop at the growling coming from the blond.

"Why are you growling at Farkle?" Riley questioned the blond.

"Why do you smell so much like him?" The blond huffed.

Riley remembered that wolves were just aggressive to any competitors or perceived threats to their mates.

"Maya will you calm down! Nice to finally meet you, I'm Zay," the other guy kept his distance.

"Its nice to meet you too," Riley told him. "Farkle come here! He's my best friend," Riley brushed Maya's cheek with her knuckles.

Farkle confidently walked to them and Lucas was pushing the other customers away from the supernatural so they didn't hear anything. Maya glared at the scrawny boy and pulled Riley closer.

"Farkle, Maya."

"The unexpected keeps happening today huh Riley?" Farkle joked.

"Yup. Isn't this great? We can go on double dates after I hook you up with Smackle!"

"Riley!" Farkle blushed.

"Farkle? Smackle? Ya'll kidding about those names right?" Zay waited for Riley to nod but it never came. "Oh, wow."

"How long are you going to be here?" Maya asked.

"A few more days," Riley frowned.

"We'll figure it out," Maya intertwined their hands. "And we'll make the most of it now," she kissed the palm of Riley's hand and it was like chocolate was melting inside Riley.


End file.
